The Irish Academy of Magic
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry finds out that Dumbledore, along with others have plans for him. He approaches Severus Snape and shows him a letter from his mother, Lily Potter. Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing, Granger bashing, Black and Lupin bashing. A mentor Snape/father and son story. Slash, no pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

From Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts he learned about his parents, he learned about Voldemort. He learned his father was a pureblood from a very old family, and he learned his mother was a muggleborn. He learned that his godfather was in Azkaban for betraying his parents. Harry learned so much, but the most important thing he learned was that Albus Dumbledore, who was supposed to be the most powerful and wise wizard alive today. He decided that Harry would live with his abusive muggles. The old wizard decided that Harry would know nothing about his parents or the fact he was a wizard, not until he was eleven.

Harry also found out that it was thanks to Albus Dumbledore that the Dursley's mistreated him. The old wizard paid the muggles to make sure Harry had no self-confidence, was scared of his own shadow, and he was downtrodden. He wanted Harry ready to believe anything the old wizard said, he wanted someone that was easy to manipulate. He wanted Harry to see the old man as the hero that rescued him.

When Harry arrived at Hogwarts and realised who he was and who left him with those people, Harry knew then what he had to do. Harry acted like the old man expected, he kept his true self hidden from the old man and anyone that supported him.

During his first two years at Hogwarts he would use his skill to spy and learn, a skill he learned living with the Dursley's. That skill kept him alive, which allowed him to sneak food into his cupboard, and allowed him to escape a lot of beatings.

Harry would learn in secret so Albus Dumbledore never realised that Harry was learning advanced magic. When he received his father's invisibility cloak that is when Harry really started to learn, and to spy.

He was learning about wards and enchantments, he was learning runic magic that would protect him from attack, whether physical or mentally. He learned how to close his mind to unwanted intrusion but he made sure the powerful walls he built around his mind seemed natural, that he had no idea how he had them. If anyone found out about his ability to block intrusions he would play dumb. The dumb boy raised by muggles that had no idea what type of magic was around or even existed.

Harry was planning his revenge and he had been planning it from the very first week as a first year student at Hogwarts. He had a list of names that grew over time. At the top was Albus Dumbledore, next was Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, and many others.

It took Harry to the end of his second year to find out exactly how many were in with Albus Dumbledore's plans to manipulate him. A few subtle suggestions, a chance to leave the muggles for a few weeks and a few potions to make sure Harry would agree to anything suggested by Albus and Molly. Harry made them believe that the potions worked, but thanks to some help, he was able to brush off the affects and to get the information he needed. At first Harry acted like the scared submissive kid even if he was anything but scared or submissive, now though, things would change.

Harry had taken the chance and spoken with Severus Snape during his first year, and he only did that as he found a letter from his mother the first time he went to his vault when he was eleven. In the letter his mother wrote that she never trusted Albus Dumbledore, but if her son survived where she didn't, the one person she trusted above all others was Severus Snape.

Lily also wrote that within months of marrying James he showed his true and violent self. She admitted that James scared her, more than anyone else did. James would hit her constantly, he would often threaten to keep her prisoner, but a few simple spells by James made sure lily could never leave him. Sirius Black, James Potter's best friend and Harry's godfather knew exactly what was going on.

When Harry was born James used the simple threat of taking her son from her where she would never see her son again. Lily wrote that if Harry ever needed an ally or even someone to talk to he could go to Severus Snape.

Once he showed the letter to his potions professor, he agreed to help Harry. So they sat and talked, Harry explained what he knew and how everyone believed they could manipulate him into doing whatever they wanted. Harry explained there was talk of a potion, Severus, being the potions master of Hogwarts and a world renowned master came up with a few potions that would help Harry. One to fight off any type of mind control potion, then he had to teach Harry how to act innocent as if he had no idea what was going on. Severus explained that there was the odd person that these type's potions just didn't work on so it would not seem far-fetched that Harry was one of them. He defeated the dark lord as a baby, who was to say he didn't have a lot of hidden power.

One thing Harry and Severus planned was that when Harry left Hogwarts he would go to the Dursley's where he would wait for Severus to arrive. Once Harry stepped into the house, he just sat on the bottom step. He explained to the Dursley's that he would not be staying with them anymore, that he had a very powerful and dark wizard who was going to take him. If they tried to stop Harry from leaving he would easily kill them without a second thought, but he might decide to torture them first, depending on how they acted.

All the Dursley's had to do was go with the story Severus and Harry came up with. If someone were asked, which Severus and Harry knew they wouldn't be asked unless someone found out he was gone. No one has ever checked on him before, so they wouldn't bother now. If by miracle someone magical did turn up, then they were to tell them that Harry was staying with a friend but they didn't know who it was, some thug of a kid he met in primary school.

During his time with Severus, Harry learnt a lot. Not just about the magical world but the muggle world. He even learned muggle martial arts so he could defend himself if he couldn't use magic.

During the holidays Severus would teach Harry more. Once Severus removed the potion that suppressed Harry's magic, his ability surprised Severus. They would talk every day, but go through lessons, Severus had also started to take Harry to different magical towns then tell him some of the history surrounding the town. Harry loved to spend time with Severus, they had become good friends, to Harry, his teacher wasn't just a teacher, he was a true friend. But Harry also began to think of Severus as a parental figure, as a father.

Now it was the end of the second year, they ready to put some of their plans into action for Harry's third year.

'At the beginning of the new term is when they will see some changes in you. So instead of the quiet boy you will talk more, just to make them believe you are finally comfortable at Hogwarts. It will be time to stand up for yourself, not just with your so called friends, but with the teachers as well. You will say no to Ron if he tries to talk you into anything or if he tells you to choose divination, care of magical creatures or maybe muggle studies. You know that ancient runes is important, you will need to know more than what you already know.'

'So you really think that old fool will tell me I can go to the Weasley's for a week or so?'

'I believe he will, he will want to keep you compliant by giving you just enough freedom to keep you happy, especially with him. You will suffer for a few weeks at the muggle's hands before you are to be rescued, they expect you to feel grateful. It will also help in his plans for you to believe that you are starting to like Ginny more than just your friends little sister. He will be shocked when you do not answer the letters the Weasley's will send you and when they arrive to pick you up. All they will hear from those muggles is you had plans made and are with your friend. We thwarted his plans with the philosophers stone and with the chamber of secrets, it's just lucky the girl survived.'

'He really expected me to go rescue her, so did Ron. It was amusing to watch Ron try to talk me into helping his sister and all I kept saying it was the teachers job, it had nothing to do with me. I stayed under my cloak so they couldn't find me. For two days they believed I hid until Dumbledore finally went after Ginny himself. I can't believe he would use my grief for my parents to go after the one that murdered them.'

'He will use anything or anyone. He wants you to learn just enough that it looks like he is teaching you to defeat the dark lord for when he returns. It would not look good for Albus if the boy who lived is left ignorant on how to defend himself when the dark lord does return.

'He does believe that I accepted his explanation as to why I can talk to snakes. But I can't believe Dumbledore isn't suspicious when it's known I spend a lot of time in the library and I have been seen studying parseltongue and the magic around parselmouth's.'

'He probably believes you are just researching but will not find anything of importance since those books are in the restricted section. Now as far as you're traitorous godfather goes, when you start saying no to Ron, with you ignoring Ginny he will believe he is losing control over you. Which brings Black into the picture, the loving godfather will try to talk you into living with him.'

'I don't trust strangers and even though you are my godfather I do not know you, but to me you don't look like a very trustworthy person,' Harry smirked making Severus chuckle, 'You've coached me in what to say and how to act. I'll be good if he does turn up, which he probably will the moment they can't find me.'

'Albus will bring him, he believes you will take to him straight away as he was your father's best friend and best man at your parents wedding. He will believe you will want to get close to someone who knew your parents, personally.'

'Even if I didn't know that he supported James treatment of my mother I still would not trust a stranger. Growing up with that lot made me very suspicious. Reading my mother's letter I could feel the truth in her words that's why I knew I could trust you.'

'You can, Albus is confused as to why I do not treat you like the other students who are not in my house. But I believe I have him convinced that it's for my friendship with Lily. We know you probably won't be able to stay with me during the holidays, not if they get Black out. We're not sure when that will happen. It could be these holidays or the next. But we still have our time here.'

'I still want to take that potion, but you still think I should wait for another year?'

'I do, let them see that you look like your father but they will know instantly you are like Lily. Once they are used to your personality then it should not come as a surprise when you decide you would rather look like your mother than your father. I did have another thought though, the Potter ring, it's enchanted with many protection spells. When you need to go buy your new school supplies you can get that out of your vault.'

'I didn't know there was a ring, but I'll get it.'

'Good, now you should return to the tower.'

'Thank you Severus, for everything,' Harry smiled then left the dungeon heading back to Gryffindor tower. He knew he would be asked where he had been but they should be used to him not answering them, since he never does.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry stepped through the portrait hole to see Hermione, Ginny and Ron sitting together. Harry ignored them and went to walk past.

'Harry, where have you been?' Hermione asked in her bossy snippy voice. All Harry did was raise his eyebrows, then continued towards the stairs and into the dorm rooms, straight to his bed.

'That was very rude Harry, I asked you a question.'

'And I did not want to answer as it was my business, not yours.'

'We were worried about you,' Ginny said sweetly.

'What I do with my own time is private and concerns no one else,' Harry flicked his wand until his curtains closed around his bed then he took his book, sat against the bedhead and started to read. He found doing his school work, like homework, even reading was easier when he was alone.

Over the next few days if those three were around, Harry usually stayed on his bed behind the curtains. Otherwise he would be with Severus or one of the few places around Hogwarts where he could disappear, places that they could not find. He only had a few days left of the school year then he could finally get away from that lot. It was taking all his self-control not to curse them.

During every class Harry made sure to be the last inside then he would sit with anyone other than Ron or Hermione. Ron would always gestured towards the seat he saved, all Harry did was shake his head before taking a seat beside Neville or one of the other Gryffindor's. He would take out his books, which make Ron glare, Harry would just ignore him or smirk, depending on his mood.

Harry continued on that way right until the holidays, even when Ron mentioned that Harry would be able to visit. But like he had been doing for most of the year, he ignored the red head.

When Harry got to the Dursley's, Severus arrived to collect him only minutes later. Severus made sure to threaten the Dursley's to make sure they did not tell anyone where Harry was or with who. If anyone found out, then Severus would return to deal with them.

So once again Harry got to spend his time learning and seeing the world with Severus, it was the best time in Harry's life. He also knew this would probably be the last lot of holidays he could spend with Severus.

Arthur, Bill and Ron turned up at Privet drive, 'We are here to pick up Harry.'

'Harry is not here, he's with friends. The moment he came home he said he had plans for the holidays. We did not mind as it got him away from here.'

'Can you tell us where he is, the address of this friend?' Arthur asked.

'No, I never asked, I was glad to be rid of him,' Petunia closed the door in the hope they believed her.

'I must inform Albus, Bill, take Ron straight home, and explain to Molly.'

Arthur hurried straight into Albus's office, 'Harry was not there, it seems he made plans to stay with friends, the woman doesn't know with who or where.'

'We are losing control of the boy, so it's time to get Black. Tell Ron and Hermione they need to speak with Harry the moment he arrives back at school. He decided to take ancient runes and arithmancy, he cannot know those forms of magic. I can't tell Minerva not to allow it, she never would as she knows it's the students choice. It is the reason Ron was supposed to talk him into divination, care of magical creatures or muggle studies, easy classes where he won't learn much.'

'Ron said he has not been talking to him at all, he never looks at Ginny, never speaks with her either. Maybe they were pushing too hard Albus, maybe they need to give him some space.'

'No, if we give him room then he will end up befriending ones we do not control. I will search for Harry, hopefully I find him. I'll drop him off at the Burrow when I do.'

Once Arthur left Albus sent word to one of his contacts about Sirius Black being innocent. He knew he had ahis story set, so Sirius should believe why it has taken so long to get him released. Now he just hoped that Harry's godfather can get close and convince him to listen to Albus and the Weasley's.

While the ones who supported Albus were all stressed, trying to work on where Harry was and how to get him to see the Weasley's as family, Harry was having a brilliant holiday. Severus decided to take Harry to Greece so he could learn some of the history of that country. But also learn some of the history around the few magical people that lived there centuries ago.

Hphphphphp

When Harry stepped onto the train, he quickly found the compartment with Neville, 'Hello Neville.'

'Hello Harry, how was your holiday?'

'Great, what about you?'

'Great as well,' Neville and Harry laughed, 'So ready for our third year?'

'I am actually, I looked over the curriculum, we learn a lot harder and advanced spells this year. Now remember, if you have trouble, ask, I don't mind helping.'

'It's been good Harry, and that extra help in the room has really paid off.'

'Hey, we were wondering if you were on the train yet Harry.'

Harry nodded to Ron, Ginny and Hermione before he turned back to Neville, 'So did you go over the information on what electives you can take?'

'Yes, I spoke with gran and she agreed with you, so I took your advice. So I'm going to take the same classes as you, she said they will help when I'm older.'

'Great, so ancient runes and arithmancy, should be interesting.'

'Harry, you don't want to learn them and really, they won't help,' Hermione said in her bossy know-it-all voice.

'They will help and I am taking those classes. I've been studying the information McGonagall gave me very carefully. I also got some books on those subjects so I could study over the summer. The other classes are hopeless, divination is full of shit, muggle studies is useless and out of date and care of magical creatures won't help my future unless I wish to work with animals, I don't.'

Harry took one of his new books out then showed Neville. He could hear the other three whispering. But Harry didn't care, he knew the truth and he knew they would keep trying to talk him around. He did wonder when he would meet Sirius Black, who had finally been released, just like Severus told him he would. They were in Greece when they got word from one of Severus's contacts. They knew letters would been trying to find Harry to get him to meet up with his godfather. Severus had cast a few charms which would make sure no owls found them, only Hedwig, Harry's owl, and Perseus, Severus' owl. They wanted to enjoy their holiday, not put up with constant letters.

'Harry, there have been a lot of real prophecies and Trelawney is the great granddaughter of a famous seer,' Hermione said.

'Maybe her grandmother was a seer, but Trelawney is a fraud. But by all means, you take those classes if you're so interested, Hermione. I want nothing to do with her or that class.'

'But Harry, those classes you picked will lead to nothing. You haven't been in the magical world for long, so listen to people that have, that know what they are talking about,' Ginny said sweetly.

'I listen to my instincts, and I will never listen to people that don't know me or have no idea what they are talking about, or people I really don't like.'

'I grew up in this world and my gran said those classes will help in our future careers so you lot have no idea what you're talking about,' Neville said making Harry smile.

'We know what we want to do. But I've seen you trying to come onto me, well I'm gay Ginny, so back off because nothing will ever happen between us. But you're starting to piss me off, just like the other two, always trying to make me change my mind or talk me into doing things you want to do. I will make up my own mind and so far what you lot say is not what I want.'

Harry turned back to Neville and the book they were both reading, but Harry got a nudge from Neville and he knew why. Now he had let it be known he was gay, their plans to have Harry end up with Ginny, too eventually marry her has fallen through. Harry and Neville knew they would have to work on something else, maybe have Harry get close to one of the Weasley boys. He didn't know if one of them were gay, not that he cared one way or another.

When Harry and Neville climbed down from the carriage Snape nodded to them but otherwise paid little attention to them.

'Mr. Potter, I wish to speak with you.'

Harry saw the headmaster but standing just inside the castle was Sirius Black, 'I'll be in soon Neville.'

'I'll save you a seat.'

'Thanks Neville,' Harry followed Dumbledore passed the doors of the great hall.

'Harry, this is your godfather, Sirius Black.'

'Hello Harry,' Sirius smiled.

Harry nodded, 'Can I go to the feast now?'

'I was going to tell you that you'll be living with me from now on. I was your father's best friend and best man at your parents wedding. I'm also friends with the Weasley's who Albus has informed me your friends with. So they can spend time with you during the holidays.'

'I'm not living with you, I don't know you, and you're a stranger. But you don't look like someone I want to be around. As for the Weasley's, I hate them, Ron is an annoying prat that believes he can tell me what to do, never going to happen. I also told Ginny to piss off since I'm gay and her advances are not wanted. So if you're friendly with that lot then I don't want anything to do with you.'

Harry turned and hurried into the great hall before those two men could say anything else. Harry nodded towards the staff table to let Severus know he had been contacted. He sat beside Neville even though Ron and Hermione tried to get Harry to sit with them.

'Why won't you sit with us anymore?' Hermione asked in her snippy annoying voice.

'Because you think you know what's good for me, you try to tell me what to do. Don't you realise that will never happen, I know who I am and what I want. And what I want is for you to leave me alone,' Harry glared then turned his back on them so he didn't have to look at them. They were really getting on Harry's nerves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

'So what did he want?' Neville whispered.

'My godfather thinks I'll live with him, no bloody way.'

'Do you really think you'll have a choice?' Neville asked in a whisper.

'Probably not, but it's not like it will make any difference. I know who I want as my friends and what I want out of my life.'

Everyone turned to face the headmaster as he made his speech, one part Harry wasn't surprised about. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin would be taking defence against the dark arts, exactly as Severus said they would. Dumbledore wanted those two men close to Harry and figured if they could pretend to teach him but also be friendly with Harry in class they would get close.

'I know what they will do,' Harry whispered as he lent closer to Neville, 'They will make sure we can't sit together, I'll get stuck with the prat.'

'We can talk right after class, it's just lucky that McGonagall approved your selection of classes.'

'If she didn't I wouldn't have turned up in the others. What would they do, expel me, especially for something that is every student's right,' Harry smirked making Neville laugh.

'True, that would work against them. So we'll have to work on ways to sneak into our room.'

'I've got that covered,' Harry slipped his hand under the table and pressed something in Neville's hand, 'It's an enchanted mirror that only you and I can use. Hang it around your neck, it will warm up when I want to talk to you. Sneak away, into the bathroom or behind your curtains on your bed then put up a silencing charm, we can work out when to get together.'

'That's great, you'll have to show me that one.'

'Next time we're alone,' Harry waited until the sorting finished then started eating, 'You know Neville, Cedric is cute, I wonder if he's gay.'

'I don't think so,' Neville to the boy on his other side, 'Seamus, do you know if Cedric is gay? Harry wants to know,'

'He's straight mate, you're out of luck.'

'Aw, too bad, he is cute, nice body as well.'

'So how was your holiday Harry?' Seamus asked.

'Great, stayed with some friends for the entire holiday, fabulous, got to snog this cute boy as well.'

'So are you going to get together?' Neville asked.

'We're talking and will see how it goes.'

'Being gay is wrong,' Ron blurted out.

'Another reason why we will never be friends, you're a prejudice prat. I plan to snog blokes, and when I'm older shag him silly, but I can't wait to take it, that would be interesting.'

'And a bit painful mate, you know that right,' Neville chuckled.

'Yeah, but worth it to feel another boys cock there.'

'Okay, keep that talk away from the dinner table,' Seamus shuddered then smirked.

During the entire dinner Harry kept ignoring Ron, Hermione and Ginny but Neville made sure to spread the word that Harry Potter was gay. They had worked it out so no matter what, everyone will realise Harry's preference so he would never hook up with a girl, especially not Ginny Weasley.

The follow day Harry and Neville were talking outside the defence classroom. It was Lupin who opened the door. When they walked in Black was standing in the front of the classroom.

'Seats are assigned, so find them and sit,' Sirius said.

Harry waited by the opened door. When he noticed other friends were sitting together but the only spot left for him was next to Ron, he turned and left the classroom.

'Harry, Harry, you've got class,' Sirius yelled running after him.

'I'm not attending a class that is clearly unfair, tell the headmaster to expel me, I don't give a shit.'

'Why is it unfair?'

'Other friends are sitting together yet you stuck me with that red headed tosser. Everyone knows I sit with Neville, even if I didn't I would never sit with Weasley. And I only told you last night that I can't stand the git.'

'Wait, fine, I'll rearrange the seats.'

Harry stared at Sirius, he never smiled not like the older man was doing. Harry shrugged then stepped into the room, but stayed near the door until the seats were changed. Then Harry moved forward and sat beside Neville.

'They will try anything to keep you happy,' Neville said.

'Hey, if I'm the-boy-who-lived then I'm going to use it to my advantage from now on.'

Harry and Neville had agreed not to show their true talent with a wand, so when they were told to practice the wand movements they stumbled through it for a while before they both got it. But they still made sure they got the spell before all the others in the class. It didn't look like they were powerful, they just kept practicing until they were able to perform the spell perfectly. Harry liked beating Hermione who couldn't help showing how upset she was. But Harry knew she wanted to glare at him, he did to her then smirked.

When Lupin told everyone to pack up, Sirius asked Harry to remain, so he stood with his arms folded and waited.

'This is Remus Lupin Harry, he's like an uncle.'

'The one that ran away and one I want nothing to do with. Can I go now Professor or I'll be late for transfiguration?'

'I did not run away.'

'Really, well I never saw you so if you were a friend of my parents you would have been around while I was being mistreated, you weren't. Do you really think I want anything to do with either of you, I don't. I will never like either of you for deserting me,' Harry slung his bag over his shoulder, 'Especially when you're friends with Weasley's and the headmaster. I blame that old man for my life, I also blame both of you, put up with it, but nothing you say or do will change my mind,' Harry turned and left the room. He felt his temper rise, he tried to control it, but sometimes he just couldn't help but let go.

It was two weeks later that Severus put Harry in detention which told Harry he had some information. So that evening after dinner Harry went down to the dungeons.

'Potter, good, on time for a change.'

'Yes sir,' Harry said then closed the door, 'Is something going on Severus?'

'Oh yes, first is I overheard Albus talking in the fire to Molly, they are bringing Charlie home. By the sound of it he was told that his mother is not well so they want him home. I believe he does not know the truth as to why they really want him home. But he is the only gay member of the Weasley family.'

'Then it's time I say something about red heads and my mother.'

'Yes, hopefully that will tell them Charlie is not your type.'

'Even though I've never seen him I still wouldn't trust him not to be involved.'

'No, we cannot take the chance. Now I overheard the conversation between Albus, Black and Lupin. The two men will be making sure you go live with them, starting at the Christmas break. For all we know they will use questionable means to get you to comply if you try to argue with them. We knew this would happen so there isn't much we can do as you are underage and he now has custody of you.'

'I really don't want to stay with them but I know I have no choice.'

'No, you don't, but now to the most important and something I never suspected.'

'Sound serious.'

'It is, the prophecy was not real, it was a fake that Albus made so the dark lord would go after you and you're family. James was one of his biggest supporters, but was not meant to be there that night. I doubt we will find out why he was at the house when it was only supposed to be you and Lily.'

Harry growled, 'So they wanted me and mum dead, for some reason,' he sighed, 'Do you think Voldemort knew it was a fake?'

'I doubt it, but he does not concern us anymore. Now he has two more sets of eyes, we must be careful, they cannot find out we are closer that we are.'

'Yes, we are close, you're like my father.'

'I know Harry, we just have to bide our time then they will realise you have someone that truly cares for you looking out for you. You may not be my blood, but you are my son.'

'I know, the next few years is going to seem like an eternity, I hate always having to hide so much.'

'I feel the same, but we have our plans. Now tell me what happened in your first class with them?'

'The first class was predictable, everyone got to sit with their friends, except me who was supposed to sit with Weasley. I turned around and left the classroom with Black running after me. I told him it was unfair and they could expel me that I didn't give a shit.'

'Good, we knew they would try to seat you with Weasley. What about Lupin?'

'I said outright that I wanted nothing to do with him since he ran away the moment my parents died, that they both left me to be mistreated. I believe they are starting to understand why I will not have anything to do with them.'

'They will keep trying.'

'I know, it won't work though. So during the holidays, they will visit the Weasley's and probably make me go, but it doesn't mean I will talk or cooperate.'

'They will believe you'll give in, eventually.'

'Then they don't know me at all. So how have they been in the staff room?'

'They make sure not to say much around the rest of the staff. But I did hear Black go on about you being a queer.'

'We weren't sure how they would be with gay's, at least now I know what to expect. I will also make sure to mention sucking cock and how much I'm looking forward to it,' Harry grinned, 'My fictional boyfriend.'

'Yes, but one I have ready to make an appearance if it's needed. Now you best do your homework as they believe you are in here for detention.'

'It's all done apart from what you assigned, but I have most of that done since I knew what the homework was going to be. It really pisses Hermione off that I have my homework done before her and I end up with better marks. She really believes she is the smartest person in our year, I could name at least six that are smarter.'

'Yes, but I believe she is not as smart as she makes everyone believe. Albus gives her a lot of the answers so she appears smarter. He was hoping you would need to turn to her for help.'

'Then why didn't he do that with Ron?'

'He couldn't have both act that way Harry, it would look suspicious. Miss Granger is very bright and does have a good memory for retaining the information that she has read. She was the logical choice.'

Harry nodded, then sat down at one of the desk, took his homework out. Severus sat back at his desk then started to mark papers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The next couple of months went the same way, Black and Lupin would try to get Harry to sit with Ron. Harry would turn around and leave, with one of the chasing after him. They thought they would try a different tactic by taking him to the headmaster, threatening to expel him. All Harry did was say fine, he'd pack his stuff and go. When they found him in Gryffindor tower they saw him packing which told them he was serious. Finally they said he would have detention with Black and Lupin, which Harry ignored.

'So do they expect you in detention again?'

'They sent a note saying I have to be there at seven tonight, they will be disappointed. Anyway, I have to head up to the owlery. Are we still heading to Hogsmeade tomorrow?'

'Yeah, it'll be good to get out of the castle for a while. Are you planning anything?'

'Yeah, if they are in there I'm going to make sure I'm seen checking out a few boys,' Harry grinned then patted Neville on the shoulder before heading to the owlery. He needed to send off his order for the Christmas gift he planned to get Neville.

Harry did wonder what would happen Christmas day. He would receive something from Neville, probably from those three, along Lupin and Black. Harry only planned to buy something for Neville, the twins, a few of his other friends, and Severus even if no one would know that. He also planned to get a gift for his fictional boyfriend that Severus had set up to help. If the others expect anything they will be disappointed. But Harry also knew Christmas day would be spent at the Weasley's and it would be the perfect time for them to try some type of potion on him. But again thanks to Severus, it wouldn't work.

Harry had been hiding the Potter heir ring which was enchanted to detect any type of potion in food or drink. Severus had added a lot more enchantments to make sure he was safe. If they tried to add a potion so Harry would end up liking them or be loyal to them then the ring would pick it up. Then Harry would make sure they knew how he felt which would give him another excuse to show his dislike for all of them.

Harry was waiting near the doors for Neville when Dumbledore walk up to him, 'You are banned from Hogsmeade Mr. Potter for refusing to attend your detentions.'

'Another reason to hate those two, I receive detention just because they want me to sit in a particular spot and next to that git, unfair in my books. Well it just makes my dislike for Black, Lupin, Weasley and you stronger. It's also the reason I have been considered leaving this place,' Harry glared then went to walk off.

'Fine, I will allow you to go, but you must understand that we believe you and Mr. Weasley would end up great friends if you just gave him a chance.'

'We won't, I despise that bloke. Can I go now or are you going to change your mind. If you are then I have some letters to finish writing, to every newspaper and magazine in the country. So many have been asking for a statement or interview, you know, from the-boy-who-lived. I figured it was time to give them something,' Harry smirked as he watched the headmaster turn and hurry away.

'The headmaster didn't look happy, did you say something to him mate?' Neville asked.

'Yep, first he was going to stop me going to Hogsmeade, I just said it would make my hate for them stronger. He relented but went on about being friends with Ron again. I said it will never happen and if he changed his mind I need to send my letters to all the newspapers and magazines, from the-boy-who-lived. I even mentioned leaving.'

'Ah, so you've finally let him know you will use who you are to let everyone know what they are trying to do.'

'Yep even if I didn't say it, he understood. Now let's go enjoy the day mate.'

Harry and Neville headed down the long drive. They knew Ron and Hermione wasn't far behind them, so Harry made sure to talk about sex, how it will feel the first time having sex with a bloke. Neville kept chuckling knowing that Ron would be trying to hide his disgust.

After some shopping, and just looking around at the different shops the two friends entered the Three Broomsticks. Most of the staff was in there, including Black, Lupin and the headmaster.

'Well, if it isn't Harry Potter, welcome.'

'Thanks Madam. We'd like two Butterbeers please,' Harry gave the owner a smile.

'So how are you enjoying Hogsmeade?'

'It's great, we're having a wonderful time, aren't we Neville?'

'We sure are, Honeydukes is the best.'

'Oh yes, most students do like that shop,' Rosmerta placed two mugs on the counter but refused to take Harry's money.

Harry and Neville thanked her before finding a table. They did see how angry Ron was that Harry got their drinks free while he had to pay for his. That made the two friends laugh again.

They deliberately chose a table not far from the teachers, 'That Hufflepuff boy is cute Neville, I wonder if he's gay?'

'The only way to find out mate is to ask him.'

'True, maybe I will.'

'Hey Harry, I heard you were gay, is it true?'

Harry smiled, 'Hello Hannah, yep, it's true.'

'Damn, so many of us would have loved to snog you, we're out of luck.'

Harry and Neville laughed, 'You can snog Neville if you like?'

'Since the-boy-who-lived is batting for his own team then maybe I will,' Hannah grinned then joined her friends.

'Maybe you will Neville, Hannah is pretty, are you interested?'

'She's nice, so…maybe.'

Harry laughed as Neville's flushed face. But he saw the disgust on Black and Lupin's face, even if they tried to hide it. Harry could see exactly how they felt.

Harry gave Neville a look, 'You know, when I do find a bloke, I can't wait to suck his cock, I wonder how that would feel?'

'I'm sure you will find out eventually mate. I spoke to Gran, she wants you to visit during the summer holidays.'

'I want to visit, I like your gran, she's good with her advice. It helps having Lady Longbottom answering my questions though.'

'She knows a lot and likes to share any information to any that are willing to listen. Anyway, let's go finish our shopping.'

'Good idea,' Harry stuck his finger into the last of the foam of his drink, then sucked on his finger, making sure Black, Lupin and the red heads saw it.

'It's going to be interesting if you talk openly about cock in front of them or Mrs. Weasley,' Neville whispered as they left the pub.

'Yep, then I know I'll get grounded, not that I care, it just gives me a reason to hate them more and ignore them.'

'If you can write you'll have to let me know.'

'I'll write, Hedwig won't let them stop her coming to me, she's always been able to find me no matter where I am. I want to go into Zonko's.'

'So some pranks for that lot.'

'Yep, but I'm hoping they work out it was me, even without proof.'

Harry and Neville had a great time buying Zonko products. They brought a heap of stuff to make the three other Gryffindor's break out in different things. One that would change their skin colour, one to send them bald and heaps of other interesting items.

That night at dinner the great hall exploded into laughter as Ron, Hermione and Ginny all ended up with yellow skin and teeth. But not normal yellow, a disgusting sickly yellow. Their hair was bright green and their robes were green and silver, Slytherin colours. The staff all tried to remove whatever had been placed on them, without any luck. All Harry and Neville did was laugh harder.

Over the next few weeks Ron, Hermione and Ginny kept getting pranked, the twins were asked if it was them. They denied having anything to do with the pranks but did say they applauded whoever was doing it. Harry had seen the twins wink at him before they walked off.

Neville stepped into the dorm room, 'Hey, did you see the notice stuck to the board?'

'No,' Harry took the note from Neville, 'The Halloween feast is mandatory, well, let's see what they think the morning of Halloween.'

'I can't believe they would make people go, but you, they know the reason you hate that holiday.'

'They are trying to make my life miserable because I won't give into them, it won't work though. I better get those done so I can get them sent.'

'Close and seal your curtains, I know they'll be up soon.'

'Thanks for telling me Neville,' Harry gave his friend a smile then flicked the curtains closed, then sealed them. He took fresh parchment and wrote his letter, then made a few copies. He used the Potter ring and sealed the envelopes before unsealing his curtains.

Harry saw Ron was about to say something, so he glared then left the dormitory. Hermione tried to stop him going to the portrait, he just shoved her hard until she fell, to shocked looks from everyone. Then he stepped out of Gryffindor tower, pulled his invisibility cloak over himself, then took out the map.

He knew Sirius would probably try to find this map, but he would have no idea who might have taken it from the time he left Hogwarts. The twins said they would make sure some rumours went around that they heard some Slytherin's had it a few years back. Hopefully they would never believe Harry had the Marauders map.

Harry tied one letter to Hedwig then called some of the school owls down, 'Hope they realise it was their own faults,' Harry grinned as he watched the owls until they were out of sight.

The day before Halloween every teacher reminded the students that they all had to attend the feast. Harry received a few looks from Dumbledore, which he expected. Now Harry just hoped that Dumbledore realised that Harry wasn't one to be manipulated, not when he had someone like Severus Snape in his corner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry made sure he looked upset as he made his way down through the castle to the great hall for breakfast. He also made sure that when his friends asked what was wrong, they, along with others heard his answer. He had people like Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Seamus Finnegan and others all having a go at the headmaster. Harry gave them a kind smile to thank his friends for their support, especially that day.

The post owls arrived, most got the normal letters from home, others got the newspapers. Some people glanced at Harry when they read his letter that had been published in the Daily Prophet. But everyone noticed that within twenty minutes of the owls delivering the morning mail more owls swooped into the great hall. The owls all heading towards Albus Dumbledore, and some of the mail they dropped were howlers.

"You are despicable, how could you make Harry Potter celebrate on the day his parents were murdered, that is disgraceful," one voice was loud and shrill, "That poor boy lost his parents and you want him to have fun, how heartless are you? I believe you should be fired and I am definitely going to make sure you are sacked if it's the last thing I do," then others all went off.

All eyes turned to Harry who kept wiping tears from his eyes, Neville and Seamus were patting his back. As the last howler fell quiet two aurors and the Minister stepped into the great hall and headed straight up to the staff table. The students watched either Harry or the Minister as he spoke with the headmaster. But when the Minister stepped over to Harry the hall fell silent.

'Mr. Potter, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic we would like to apologise for what the headmaster tried to do. As of now you have the right to skip the Halloween celebrations.'

Harry looked up at the minister, he sniffed, 'Thank you Minister, I'm sorry to cause so much trouble, I just couldn't help it.'

'No need to apologise young man, now why don't you eat your breakfast then go rest, you're very distraught. You have permission to skip your classes today.'

'Thank you, Minister, that's very kind of you,' Harry gave a small smile then turned back to his breakfast, but kept his head down. Neville gave the Minister a smile but he continued to pat Harry's back.

Harry and Neville left the great hall minutes later, it was only then that the talk in the great hall started again. Harry and Neville sat on Harry's bed then spelled the curtains before they broke up laughing.

'I don't think I've ever seen Dumbledore so white before, he was almost as pale as a ghost.'

'I never expected the Minister to come here though, but it was good.'

'What are you going to do while we're all in our classes?'

'Study, I might head to the seventh floor and practice. Having to spend time at the Burrow with them I want to make sure I have a few more jinxes ready, in case I need them.'

'Make sure they lose their appetite,' Neville waited until Harry unsealed the curtains before heading back downstairs ready for his first class.

Harry did train in the room of requirement then went back to his bed before the students returned. He kept his curtains closed around the bed and ignored Ron and Hermione when they spoke to him. They were trying to make it seem like they felt sorry for what Dumbledore did, he still never spoke to them. When he heard Neville he opened his curtains.

'Hi Neville, how was classes?'

'Good, I got the notes from each class,' Neville handed Harry a stack of parchment making Hermione scowl.

'I did notes for you Harry, I'm sure mine would have more details than Neville's.'

'I asked Neville as he's my friend, you're not so I do not want yours. I wouldn't put it past you to give me the wrong information since I keep beating you in class,' Harry sneered then smiled at Neville.

'The headmaster is in the common room, he wants to speak with you for a minute.'

'Oh great, stupid old man,' Harry got up and followed Neville downstairs, 'You wanted me…sir,' Harry made sure he sounded furious.

'Yes, I wish to apologise, I simply forgot what today would mean to you, so I'm sorry.'

Harry nodded, 'You forgot that this is the day that Voldemort murdered my parent's,' Harry's eyes narrowed as he glared, 'Can I go now…sir?'

'Yes, of course,' Albus sighed as he watched Harry turned and hurry back up the stairs. But he noticed the few students in the common room didn't look happy for him. He had made a mistake, now he had to try and fix it.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry and Neville noticed that the headmaster, Black, Lupin, Weasley and Granger had seemed to have backed off. They knew it was because of Halloween, they thought if they gave Harry some space he would forgive what had happened, he won't.

Harry went to McGonagall a week before the Christmas holidays, 'Professor, have you got a minute?'

'Of course Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?'

'I want to let you know I want to stay over Christmas.'

'I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but your godfather has made plans for you during the holidays.'

'But I don't want to spend any time with him, can't I stay?'

'No, he is your legal guardian, so there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry Potter.'

'It's not your fault Professor, I'll just have to make the most of it. Could you give me some extra assignments for the holidays, that will keep me occupied?'

'I could but I'm sure your godfather will want to spend time with you.'

'He might, but I don't want to spend time with him. There's just something about him I can't like, nor do I trust him.'

'Very well, I will have some extra work ready for you. But if you don't get time to finish them then there will be no repercussions. Just do your first lot of assignments.'

'Thanks, but I'll get them done. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing,' Harry gave her a smile then left the office. He knew he couldn't get out of going with Black but now he knew his teacher would mention that Harry wanted to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays. Harry hoped she said something in the staff room.

A day before the students were ready to leave for their Christmas break, Harry used his cloak to sneak down to see Severus.

'I am really not looking forward to this Christmas.'

'No, neither am I, we have spent the last couple together until it is time for the feast. Now tell me, did you get those new charms done on the ring?'

'Yeah, they worked, at least I won't get hexed and you made sure I won't get poisoned.'

'You'll be safe, those types of spells are only used for heir rings. When I mentioned yours I decided to do the same with mine, you can never be careful. But I have to tell you that Black, Lupin and the headmaster did not sound happy when Minerva mentioned that you asked to remain at the castle for the holidays.'

'I was hoping she would, but wasn't sure. I did ask Professor McGonagall for some extra assignments, it will keep me busy and have the perfect excuse to ignore them.'

Severus held out some parchment, 'I had those ready for you, I knew you would want some, any excuse to stay away from them. You best go Harry, I will see you after the holidays.'

Harry nodded, he couldn't smile, he wanted to remain at Hogwarts with Severus. So Harry gave Severus a hug before he left the dungeons. Harry wanted everyone to know he thought of Severus as a father, a man that was kind to him, not like how his so called family treated him. But they knew the old man might just sack Severus if he knew Harry and Severus were closer than what they showed.

The following day, Harry and Neville got a compartment to themselves, then Harry sealed the door. So many people tried to open it, some knocked, some even yelled, like Hermione and Ron. Everyone that tried to get in, wanted the door opened, they refused.

'I doubt I will get to visit Neville, but I will write.'

'Are you sure you'll be okay, you'll be alone with all of them?'

'I'll be fine, I strengthened the enchantments on the ring, and that will keep me protected from all spells and poisons. The unforgivables are the only spell those enchantments don't work on and I know they don't want me dead, or insane. I can already fight off the imperius curse but I'm not sure if they would use that. The goblins helped me with my will but that lot have no idea what I wrote. Then there's Voldemort, Dumbledore still believes he will return and expect me to fight him, so they want me alive. Anyway, apart from doing my assignments it's going to be a boring Christmas.'

'We can make up for it when you return.'

'We will, but I plan to say a few things on Christmas day, I'll write and let you know.'

Harry and Neville spent the entire trip on the Hogwarts express sealed inside their compartment. When the train pulled up they waited until everyone else had left the train before they did. They ignored Ron with his family and Hermione who was near the apparition point, they only said goodbye to their real friends. Then Neville went to his grandmother while Harry stood and stared at the two men who he had to live with but he made sure he didn't look happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

'Are you ready to see your new home?'

'It's not a home, its a place I'm forced to stay at, with people I'm forced to live with. Can we just go, I have work to do?'

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other, then Sirius took hold of Harry's arm, turned on the spot and disappeared.

The moment they stepped inside, 'So, where do I sleep?'

'Follow me,' Remus said then headed up the stairs, 'This is your room, when you unpack come down to the kitchen, dinner will be ready very soon.'

'I'm not hungry,' Harry shut the door in Remus's face then sighed, 'I hate this,' he changed then pulled some of his books out of his trunk, sat on the bed and decided to do one of his first assignments. He heard Sirius called him for dinner, Harry ignored him and just kept reading. About an hour later, Harry went into the bathroom, showered then changed. He took a glass of water back to his room, slamming the door when he noticed he was being watched. What Sirius and Remus didn't know was he had food in his trunk, charmed to stay fresh. Harry loved to visit the house elves, but Dobby was always helpful so he packed enough food to keep Harry going.

Harry planned to make sure they would know that he knew the food or drink was tampered. But for now he would wait until those two men went to bed before eating.

Harry was the first one up the following morning, so after checking the food in the kitchen he made himself some breakfast. He was surprised that nothing had been tampered with, but he knew that would change, eventually. He sat at the table eating his breakfast, reading at the same time.

'I didn't know you could cook mate, you should have made enough for us.'

'Why would I cook for you? It was bad enough being made to cook for those muggles,' Harry never looked up, just finished his breakfast then took his plate to the sink where he washed it by hand. Even though Remus said to leave them, that he would do them later, Harry just finished cleaning up before picking up his book and heading upstairs.

It was a couple of hours later that one of the knocked on the door, Harry ignored it and just kept working on his transfiguration essay.

'Harry, we're heading out, we need to do some shopping.'

'I'll stay and do my work.'

'Sorry mate, you have to come with us, it's illegal for kids to remain at home alone.'

'Fine,' Harry snapped, he closed his book, put his pen aside, then grabbed his shoes.

'What is that thing you're writing with?'

'A pen, I won't use those old fashioned ridiculous quills,' Harry stood up, 'Are we going, I want to get back to finish my essay?'

Sirius sighed but nodded, he headed downstairs where Remus was waiting at the door. Harry walked past them then waited. He allowed Sirius to take him by side-along apparition again then yanked his arm away when they arrived.

'Here, I figured you would want to get your friends some gifts,' Sirius held out a small bag of money.

'I don't need your money, besides I've already bought my friends gifts, my real friends,' Harry turned his back then waited. He heard the two men whispered, he knew they were stumped at how to get through to Harry. What they didn't know was they would never get through to him. Harry knew the truth and one day they will find out, then they will realise why Harry will never have anything to do with them.

Harry kept his distance as he followed Sirius and Remus to different shops. They kept offering Harry money to buy gifts, he ignored them. They told Harry they were having Christmas day at the Weasley's, they thought it would be nice to get the family something. Harry glared then turned his back on them.

'Worst holiday yet, spending it with that lot,' Harry mumbled but made sure the two men heard him.

The moment they got back to the house, Harry headed upstairs, slamming the door again before sitting on his bed and returned to his work.

Just before dark Hedwig tapped the window, Harry let her in then took the letter. He gave her a bowl of water then dug some food out of his trunk for her.

"Expect Evan, your cute young, dark haired boyfriend to turn up out of the blue, S."

'Brilliant,' Harry grinned then wrote a reply, 'Take that back to him when you're ready girl, then go hunt. If you want to return later I'll let you back in,' Harry gave his beautiful owl a pat then went back to his school work, happier than he had been in days.

Christmas morning saw Harry sitting at the table again. He had found some of the food had been tampered with, so the most he did was have a cup of tea. He would eat once he got to his room.

'Not eating this morning.'

'Not hungry.'

'You can fill up on Molly's great cooking.'

'I doubt it, sitting with that lot will put me off my food,' Harry growled making sure he sounded angry. He finished his tea, rinsed his cup then went to leave.

'Merry Christmas Harry.'

'It's not really, can I go now?'

'I have a gift for you.'

'I don't want anything from you,' Harry glared then moved around Sirius, hurrying back up the stairs. He shut his door but when he heard footsteps he didn't go straight to his trunk.

'That was very rude Harry, I believe it's time for you to be grounded.'

'Whatever,' Harry sat back on his bed then pulled his charms essay towards him.

'Yes, since it seems you want to work then your work is what you will lose.'

'Then I will write to the ministry and explain that my so called guardian wants to stop me learning and wants me in trouble with the teachers for not doing my holiday assignments. I can hope they give me to someone else who wants me to have an education. But do what you want, I don't really care.'

Harry turned his back on his godfather, stared out the window. He heard the paper rustling, so he turned to see Sirius taking his work. He chuckled when he heard a yelp, then smirked when he saw Sirius holding his hand.

'I charmed my trunk so people don't steal my belongings. It's very rude of you to try and get into my personal stuff.'

Sirius forced himself not to glare, 'We're trying to be nice Harry, you could do the same. But you better get used to us as you're living here now.'

'Until I become of age, then I can be shot of you, for good,' Harry turned back to the window, kept his arms folded. When he heard the footsteps of Sirius leaving his room, he slammed his door again then got some food out of his trunk. But he had to smile, the book Sirius had taken was a copy, it was not his real charms book. Severus had given him the idea because he knew sooner or later Black and Lupin would take Harry's work as that's all he would be doing. They hoped if Harry got bored with nothing to do he would end up having to spend time with the two men.

Remus came to get him when it was time to go, Harry just glared again then followed him down the stairs. He got looks from Sirius and Remus, Harry figured it was because he didn't have any gifts in his arms. Harry couldn't believe they would think he would buy stuff for them or the Weasley's when he had told them enough he couldn't stand the red heads.

They arrived at the Burrow, Sirius and Remus making a big show of wishing everyone a merry Christmas. The red heads all wished Harry a merry Christmas, all he did was scowl then head to the far side of the room, where he sat near the window.

Harry heard whispers going on behind him until someone approached, 'Foods on Harry.'

Harry turned, saw Arthur Weasley, he didn't smile at the man, just go up and sat down. He made sure his ring was visible, which glowed brightly. Then he concentrated, all the cups and plates floated in the air, swirling around, then landed, but they landed in front of different people than they started.

'What did you do?' Sirius asked.

'Well, the stuff in front of me had been tampered with, now one of you will have to be poisoned, except Fred and George,' Harry held up his ring, 'Did you forget about the Potter ring, it detects poisons or potions in food and drink.'

'Give me that.'

'You touch that ring and you'll find yourself cursed. I've added a few more charms to it and only I, as a Potter by blood can remove it,' Harry heard the noise from outside, 'Great,' he hurried to the door, stood with it opened then he was snogging a boy who looked his age, 'I missed you babe, having to put up with this lot is hard work. I got you a gift,' Harry grinned then held the package out.

'I missed you too love,' Evan smiled then opened his gift, 'Oh Harry, a pocket watch, it's beautiful, the emerald matches your eyes.'

'It's goblin made, but I added the emeralds to it. So you really like it?'

'I do, open yours,' Evan handed Harry a small gift wrapped box.

Harry ripped the paper off to find a ring, 'Oh, Evan, it's wonderful,' Harry allowed Evan to slip the ring onto his right hand, 'I'll never take it off. Do you want to come in, then I'll have decent company?'

'No Harry, this is a day for family.'

Harry slowly turned and snarled, 'Fine, I'll be outside with my boyfriend, he's more family to me than any of you lot, thank god,' Harry glared then stepped outside.

Harry and Evan moved away from the house. Harry let Evan cast a few charms, he melted the snow, dried the ground then conjured a blanket then cast a warming charm around them. Evan pulled a small basket out of his pocket resized it then sat down with Harry, he dished up two plates full of food. They knew they were being watched from the windows, neither of them cared, they just ate, kissed, ate and kissed. It was only an hour later that Arthur called them both into the house, to warm up. They kissed again, Evan packed up their stuff and headed into the house, ready to do more snogging in front of everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Evan sat down in the living room then pulled Harry onto his lap making him chuckle, then he wrapped his arms around Evan's neck. Harry and Severus had work on how Harry and Evan would act, so even though Evan was just a friend, everyone would believe it was more.

'Harry, I would like to know why you seem antagonistic towards Ron when he's trying to be your friend?' Molly asked in a sweet motherly voice.

'He's an obnoxious pig who actually eats like a pig, plus, his dumb as a mountain troll,' Harry glared then turned to face Evan.

'So how has your Christmas holidays been so far love?'

'Terrible, the worst holiday I've ever had. I'm forced to spend it with people I can't stand,' Harry growled before he turned to the twins, 'Oi, Fred, George,' Harry grinned then pulled an envelope out of his pocket, 'Merry Christmas,' he wiggled his finger for them to come closer, 'It's enchanted so no one see what it really is, only you two will. It's from me and Evan.'

'Thanks mate, thanks Evan,' Fred and George took the envelope, when they opened it their eyes widened, 'Wicked,' Fred and George hugged Harry, 'You are the best mate.'

'I like to do things for the ones I care about.'

'So what did you get Neville?'

'Oh I found the two really rare plants his been after for ages, so they were going to be delivered this morning.'

'Neville and his plants.'

'Yeah, but he has a real gift for herbology, he'll go a long way in life, he's a good friend.'

'So did you buy for anyone else?' Fred asked with a smirk on his face, he already knew the answer.

'I bought chocolate frogs and heap of Honeydukes chocolate for Seamus, Hannah, Dean, Susan, Draco, Theo, but just basic stuff. I only bought proper gifts for my closest friends, you two, Neville and Evan of course.'

Harry chuckled when he noticed Ron scowling, just like Ginny, but Sirius and Remus were both looking away. He knew those two men didn't like gay blokes, but Harry also knew if they tried to forbid him it would make Harry's feelings towards them worse.

'So who ended up with the poisoned food?' Harry whispered to the twins.

'They tipped all the drinks and food out, they refilled all the plates with new stuff,' Fred said.

'So that's the Potter heir ring?' George asked.

'Yep, I got it when I went to speak with the goblin that handles the Potter estate. I was mainly in there to do my will, but figured the ring would come in handy.'

'Then you're protected in two ways now. I don't suppose you left Gred and me anything if you keel over?' George asked making Harry, Evan and Fred laugh.

'You two, Evan, Neville, that's about it, a bit donated,' Harry turned back to Evan, 'I have to write to the ministry and the Daily Prophet again. I'm hoping once they know my guardian doesn't want me to learn they will find me a new guardian.'

'My mum would love to take care of you then you could go to the Irish academy of magic. It's a much better place than Hogwarts, you also don't have to put up with that doddering old man. You should hear my mother go off about him, she never liked Dumbledore, I don't much either.'

'I can't stand the old man, nor anyone that does like him, their all a bunch of wankers.'

'They're a bunch of sheep, following him like he's Merlin or something. He makes more mistakes than some dark wizards. I can ask my mother to put in a request for guardianship if you like?'

'Let's wait and see what the ministry say, and the response from the Daily Prophet is.'

'So they really stopped you doing your holiday work?' Fred asked gesturing with his head towards Sirius and Remus.

'Yep, took it off me, but it won't stop me learning, it just stops any of the assignments being done. I should write to McGonagall and Flitwick, maybe even Snape, let them know why they won't be done. I would hate to get on McGonagall's wrong side.'

'Most would say Snape more than McGonagall,' George smirked.

'Well, I don't find Snape all that scary, but he can be intimidating when he needs to be. The thing is he will follow through with the threats, if he has too. You two should be used to that, surely.'

Fred and George laughed, 'We've lost count on how many detentions Snape has given us, too many over the years.'

'Well, I best go, I told my mother I would join her and my uncle for the rest of the day.'

Harry stood so Evan could stand, 'It was nice to meet Harry's boyfriend, he deserves the best,' Fred said.

'He is the best,' Harry grinned then walked hand in hand out of the living room and out the door. They moved away from the house where they wrapped their arms around each other, 'You were brilliant.'

'I do have my moments, none of them knew what to say, especially when they heard you mention the ministry and Daily Prophet. I would say the moment you get home they will return your work. I will let Severus know how it went. But did they take all of it?'

'No, Sirius tried, my trunk hexed him.'

Harry and Evan laughed then kissed, they knew they were being watched again, so they made sure it looked good. If any of them say anything about Evan using magic for a fifteen year old then Harry can tell them that the Irish government didn't have underage restrictions on magic like the English ministry. So Evan was just a normal boy but allowed to do magic and kiss his boyfriend.

Harry waited until Evan left then headed back into the house. He didn't join the others in the living room, he just sat at the back of the kitchen, staring out the window.

It was an hour later that Arthur stepped over to Harry, 'Harry, everyone is about to open their gifts, you'll want to join in and open yours.'

'I don't want anything from any of you, so if there is a gift with my name on it, toss it in the fireplace,' Harry kept staring out the window, 'Fucking boring Christmas,' he mumbled but made sure Arthur Weasley heard him.

Fred and George come out, handed Harry a box, hugged him which made him laugh then they headed back into the living room. Harry shrunk the box and stuck it in his pocket, he would open it when he returned to that house.

Harry pulled a book out of his pocket, he figured he might as well keep himself occupied until he could leave, which wouldn't be for a long time yet. He knew that those in the living room would believe Harry would join them eventually, from sheer boredom, he wouldn't. Growing up with the Dursley's, being locked in the cupboard for hours with nothing to do, Harry got used to being alone and working out how to occupy his time.

It was after nine o'clock that night when Sirius announced they were leaving, 'You were being rude.'

'I didn't want to be here especially with people I don't like, so I'll act any way I god damn want,' Harry glared then headed outside.

Sirius growled but followed his godson outside, took his arm and disapparated, 'Your father would be ashamed that he had a queer for a son.'

'I really don't care what he thinks since he was just as much as an wanker as you two are,' Harry turned and headed upstairs, again he sealed his room before pulling out some parchment and his pen.

He wrote his letter to the ministry and the Daily Prophet. But he wrote on his letter to the ministry that he would prove he was telling the truth by allowing them to see his memory of when Sirius black took his school work off him. Harry also wrote that he was feeling very uncomfortable knowing that a werewolf was in the house, Remus Lupin was living there. He placed the letters in his trunk, sealed it again then went to have a shower.

Harry knew his ring would keep him safe, he also knew Sirius would know how powerful the Potter heir ring was. If he tried anything on Harry he would be the one who would end up cursed.

Harry climbed into bed then decided to open the twins gift, he was a box full of their pranks. Some he could use on Sirius and Remus, some will be for Ginny, Ron and Hermione. He would try to get Dumbledore, he had no idea if that would work though. He put the box in his trunk, sealed it then sat in bed reading.

Harry woke to tapping and realised he had fallen asleep while reading his potions book. He got up and let Hedwig in.

'Sleep but in the morning I have two letters for you,' Harry gave Hedwig a pat then climbed back into bed.

First thing in the morning Harry gave Hedwig something to eat, when she finished he tied the two letters to her legs then opened the window. He went to use the bathroom and knowing those two men wouldn't be awake for a while. He ate some of the food Dobby prepared before he sat back on his bed to do his transfiguration assignments.

Twice within the hour someone knocked on his door, Harry ignored them, he just continued his work. It wasn't until late in the afternoon Harry decided to make an appearance but he took his potions book downstairs with him. The first thing Harry noticed was Sirius and Remus didn't look happy, that made Harry smile. Then Harry noticed an official looking letter sitting on the kitchen table. Harry figured it was a reply about the letter he wrote to the ministry, he wondered if they would tell him or if he would hear from someone that worked at the ministry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

'I can't believe you did that,' Sirius glared as he waved his hand at the letter.

'I can't believe you would think I wouldn't. When I say I'm going to do something I mean it. So am I getting a new guardian?'

'They are going to be checking up on us first.'

'Good, then I can tell them what a rotten guardian you are. First taking my school work then making me spend Christmas with people I can't stand. Then I can tell them I don't want to be near a disgusting werewolf,' Harry turned and headed out of the kitchen and into the living room where he sat and decided to read.

'They are making Remus leave,' Sirius growled.

'Good, my parents would not want him here, not after betraying them by leaving me defenceless. Now if you don't mind I'm trying to study,' Harry looked down at his book and started reading, it was only a second later he felt it and looked up, glaring, 'Something else I can show people, that you used an unforgivable on me, I would say Remus is about to be thrown in Azkaban.'

'How did you learn to fight that curse?' Sirius shouted angrily.

'Like I would tell you, but it's not the only curse I can fight off,' Harry went back to reading. He wanted them to believe he wasn't concerned, but when he was in his room later he planned to send a letter to McGonagall and the ministry about what Remus did.

Harry walked off an hour later, they followed. He went into the bathroom then without them knowing, Harry port keyed silently into his bedroom. When Severus checked the enchantments done on the ring he found it had a built in port key, but all Harry had to do was think of where he wanted to go. He never had to use it before, but he also didn't want anyone to know. He laughed knowing they would be waiting outside the bathroom. They wanted to stop him sending the letter about being cursed. He quickly wrote his two letters then explained to Hedwig where each of them needed to go.

It was twenty minutes later that his door opened, both men gapped at Harry who was lying on his bed. They also noticed Hedwig was gone. They hurried from the room, Harry heard them in one of the other bedrooms, probably Remus packing his belongings.

Harry received a letter by an owl he had seen in the Hogwarts owlery, "Harry, Albus was called to the ministry, when he returned he spoke with Minerva and I about a situation that involves you. It seems they are trying to work out who will now be your guardian as the blood wards are no longer in effect. They did say you could not return to those people after hearing how they treated you. Right now Molly and Arthur are trying to talk them into allowing you to live with them. But I do not believe they will allow them to be your guardian as you stated in your letter that you do not care for them. There are two people that I believe may put in the request, or be asked, Minerva as your head of house, and Amelia Bones who as you know was friends with your mother. I will ask if I can become your guardian, I do not plan to mention it to them as we know they would try to stop it. I cannot say if I will or not, but if I was to make a guess I would say they will give it to Minerva. It has happened before, the head of house has been granted guardian if they have a home the child can stay in during the holidays. I do know Minerva splits her time between Hogwarts and a house she grew up in, but she does spend more time at the castle. If I hear anything you need to know straight away, S."

Harry grinned, 'If I can't live with Severus, McGonagall wouldn't be so bad and she is the type that will tell Dumbledore exactly how she feels, if it's necessary.'

Harry wrote another letter to Neville, explaining what happened then sat it on his bedside, he would have to wait until Hedwig returned. Harry sealed his door then pulled some food out of his trunk, sat on his bed and ate while he read his potions book.

It was four in the afternoon that Harry heard knocking, but not at his door. He glanced out the window to see a ministry official along with McGonagall. They kept knocking and he realised that Sirius must have left so he hurried down the stairs.

'Professor, come in.'

'Why did it take so long to answer Mr Potter?'

'I figured Black would, it seems they aren't here. I've been in my room reading which is on the third floor.'

'They should not have left you alone,' the man said.

'This is Mr Harvey, he is from the department of magical orphans.'

'Hello sir,' Harry held out his hand the man shook it.

'We have decided that Sirius Black is not a suitable guardian Mr. Potter. There were a few that put in requests to be your guardian, one family we know would not be suitable. We came to the conclusion that since you are able to care for yourself, you just need an adult to guide you, we felt that your head of house would be the best solution.'

'Oh, so you'll be my guardian Professor,' Harry smiled.

'Yes, I will, now as you know I do spend most of my time at Hogwarts, but I do have a house that I will go to for a week or two during the summer holidays.'

'Either is good Professor, I enjoy being at Hogwarts.'

'Then how about you pack up your belongings and we will head to the castle?'

'Thank you,' Harry smiled at the man then McGonagall before hurrying upstairs. He saw Hedwig so he quickly added where he was going then gave her the letter, 'Take that to Neville then I'll be at Hogwarts.'

Harry repacked his trunk which didn't take long as he didn't take much out, he shrunk Hedwig's stand and put that in his trunk then grabbed his cloak. He couldn't shrink his trunk as he wasn't supposed to use magic out of school so he just dragged it downstairs where his professor shrunk it.

'Thanks,' Harry grinned then put the trunk in his pocket.

'I do not believe you will have any problems now Mr. Potter, hope you can finally settle in.'

'Thank you sir, I know I'll be looked after by Professor McGonagall.'

'I will take you by side-along apparition, have you done that before Potter?'

'Yeah, Black did when he brought me here.'

Harry pulled the door shut behind him, he shook Mr. Harvey's hand again then held his professor's arm. They arrived outside the gates of Hogwarts, but McGonagall was able to open them to allow entry.

'I have a way for you to leave the grounds, if you wish to visit Mr. Longbottom.'

'Thank you Professor, Neville did ask but Black wouldn't allow me to, he wanted me to spend time with the Weasley's. I found my drink and meal had been tampered with when we were there. I'm not sure who did it, but I never trusted any of them, apart from the twins.'

'Can you explain how you were able to detect your food had tampered with?'

Harry held up his hand, 'It's the potter ring, it has enchantments, the goblins explained that it will protect from most hexes, just not the unforgivables. But it also detects potions, like poisons. The moment I went near the table it glowed brightly which told me my food or drink had a potion in it. I know they kept trying to get me to see Ginny, they wanted us to date. I'm thirteen and gay, I could never like a girl. But I also realised that I could never date a red head, it makes me think of my mother.'

'Please keep this to yourself Potter, but I do not trust Molly Weasley. I would say she may have used a love potion that would have been aimed at her daughter. Now since you have mentioned that you prefer boys then she may have aimed it for Charlie, who I do know is homosexual.'

'Oh, I didn't know that, so was that the big bulky bloke with burns on his arms or the one with the long hair and earring?'

'The one with the burns, he works with dragons so it's an occupational habit. The other was Bill, he is a curse breaker for Gringotts.'

'A curse breaker, he must be powerful.'

'Oh yes, he is, quite powerful, he excelled in ancient runes which is needed break a lot of curses. In fifth year you will discuss careers with me, you will have pamphlets available which will give you time to decide what you may like to do so you can adjust your electives to match.'

'I'm not sure but I found out that a healer that can speak parseltongue can work certain healing charms that are usually impossible. It is something I have been considering, especially since I can speak snake language. Since I've been reading up on healing, it's really taken my interest, so I hope I am suited.'

'Then while there are no patients in the hospital, you could speak with Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure she could give you a lot of information and advice if you wish. Now let's get you settle in then I must get back to work.'

'Thank you for doing this Professor. But since I'm here I will make sure to follow the rules that I normally would.'

'Thank you, but I knew you would, you have yet to break any rules, which is so different from your father. You are so like Lily, apart from looks.'

Harry grinned, he liked hearing he was like his mother. He stepped into a nice size room that had a bed like in Gryffindor dorm, it had a desk and chair, a bookshelf, a wardrobe and chest of drawers. He was shown where the bathroom was and also the small kitchen that he would use, but if there was anything Harry wanted that wasn't supplied by Hogwarts kitchens then he would have to pay for himself. Harry loved it and thought he might just make his professor a meal one day, a way to say thanks for taking him. When he arrived at Hogwarts, Harry thought he would end up in Gryffindor tower, in his bed in the dorm rooms. It seems he would stay with his new guardian in her private chambers. But Harry knew one thing to come out of this, he can finally ignore Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, but he doubted he would see Lupin again. For using an unforgivable, he would be on the run, hiding from the aurors. That thought made Harry laugh before he started to unpack his trunk.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

When McGonagall went to her office Harry used his cloak and map to sneak down to see Severus. He left a note on his bed saying he was going to the library, if she wanted to know where he was.

'So apart from using an unforgivable did they do anything else?'

'No, by the time McGonagall arrived they were gone. I would say Lupin's doing a runner, Black with him. But I have no idea if he will return or not.'

'Albus will make sure he returns to take over the class. Black knows he owes his freedom to Albus.'

'Manipulative old bastard.'

'He is and always has been, so did the Weasley's try to get guardianship of you?'

'They said a family did but one that wouldn't suit me, but I know he was talking about them. I'm going to cook a big meal for McGonagall for getting me out of there quickly.'

'She would not expect that but it would be appreciated.'

'She's making sure I can get out so I can visit Neville.'

'She knows the Longbottom residence is protected so you will be safe. What do you intend to tell her if she can't find you?'

'That I went to the astronomy tower after the library. The astronomy tower is only off limits of a night time.'

'That should work, at least we can spend some time together.'

'Yeah, I want to, not just to keep learning from you but I like being with you. I have to ask though, did you tell Evan to kiss me like that? I ended up having a cold shower when I got back.'

Severus laughed, 'Hormonal teenage boys, I remember it well.'

'Yes, and I'm sure you told Evan to do that. But about that lot, do you think they will keep trying or work on something else?'

'Albus will not give up, since the Weasley's saw Evan I doubt they will be able to convince Charlie to see you. It's time to make those two understand that you want nothing to do with them. I also believe it's time to start showing just how powerful you are. Make sure you do any spell instantly and without effort, it will make them wary.'

'I just wish Dumbledore would give up. I mean we took care of that spirit, Voldemort will never return.'

'He will not believe that, but he also believes you will still do the right thing by sacrificing yourself for this world.'

'Not bloody likely, apart from you, Neville, the twins, Evan and a few others which I would fight for, I wouldn't lift my wand for the rest. I just wish I was older so they will lose all chances. But I wanted to ask you about that school Evan mentioned, is that real?'

'Oh yes, it's a private school, very selective with their students. It mainly caters to people who wish to become healers, aurors, oblivators, curse breakers, unspeakables. They also teach law so if you wish to become a lawyer and politics if you're inclined to work for the Wizengamot. It's also a school where the students can remain indefinitely, if they can afford the tuition.'

'Then why do people like Draco Malfoy come here when he could afford that school?'

'Lucius believes Voldemort will return one day and he will want to take over Hogwarts. He needs as many people inside this castle as he can get. There are a few families that stay neutral, so those children go to the other school.'

'I wish I could, and it's not the money, I can afford it. But I wouldn't want to be away from you. I know kids have to get used to being away from their parent's, it's just we've only just become family.'

'If say there was a chance of you being accepted yet we could still spend time together, would you transfer to that school?'

'In a heartbeat Sev, I really hate that old man. But I would like to get away from everyone that keeps reminding me I look like my father. James did this while he was here, James was like that, grrrrr,' Harry growled, 'Everyone knows my parents came here and my father was popular. I know a lot of students and I'm friendly with them but I only like to spend time with Neville. We can stay friends, even write to each other all the time.'

'I was offered the post of defence against the dark arts teacher at the Irish academy of magic. They heard I have put in for that position every year since I started at Hogwarts, yet I keep getting turned down.'

Harry sat up straighter, 'Do you want to take it Sev?'

'I have been considering it, the position starts at the beginning of the next school year. I have until the end of march to let them know. If you are sure Harry then I believe getting away from Hogwarts will be good for both of us.'

'Would McGonagall allow me to go?'

'She has been informed what Lupin did, she would have seen or heard how Albus is trying to force you to be friends with people who you do not like. So there is a chance she may allow it.'

'I told her about my food being tampered with then showed her the ring.'

'Then she would know that there is a chance you could be poisoned or worse. Now she would have noticed how the Weasley girl acted around you and she would have heard that Charlie was asked to come home not long after you released the information that you were gay. I believe she will let you transfer as it would keep you safe. Since you mentioned healing, spend some time with poppy, it might be the excuse you need for her to allow the transfer.'

'She mentioned speaking with Pomfrey, so I'll do that over the next week. Can you get me the papers just in case?'

'I already have them in my desk, along with mine. I only sent away for them in the off chance things became dangerous for you.'

'You're wonderful Sev. Do you think McGonagall knows what he's really like?'

'Oh Minerva knows Albus will do anything and use anyone to get what he wants. She has never been happy with him since he left you with those muggles. She did try to visit to make sure you were being cared for, even when Albus assured her you were, she could never get near the place. There was a lot of talk in the staff room about how you were treated, the rumours went around for weeks when you started here. Then she would have heard the truth when listening to you and Neville.'

'So if I convince her healing is what I want to do and how I feel scared being around the headmaster and the Weasley's, not to mention black. Then hopefully she will allow the transfer.'

'I'm sure she will, but I would suggest you mention it before me. It would seem very suspicious if they found out we have both put in for a transfer. They know I don't treat you like others, but they do not know how close we became. We need to keep that quiet, at least for now.'

'Then I might mention it the day before the students return.'

'Since Poppy is still here, you should head up now. It will show you are serious and it's not just a passing thought.'

'Even though I would prefer to spend time with you, it makes sense. I'll sneak back down tomorrow.'

'I will be here,' Severus gave Harry a hug before he left, he went back to his potions.

Harry stepped into the hospital wing, 'Excuse me Madam Pomfrey, do you have a minute?'

'Are you ill Mr. Potter?'

'Oh no, it's nothing like that ma'am. You see, since I found out I'm a parselmouth and that I could use that ability in healing, I've realised I want to be a healer. Or at least I think I do so I figured I could see what's involved. I like to help people ma'am and you've helped me with the few quidditch injuries I had. To me, healing is a skill that requires the right type of person, like yourself, I saw how you worked and cared for your patients. You're dedicated to helping people.'

'Not many young people want to become a healer, they prefer jobs that are more exciting.'

'I can't think of anything better than helping heal someone or saving a life, or even bringing new life into the world. To me, that would be the best feeling in the world.'

'Then if you wish, you can join me here on weekends. I can lend you some books to look through then if you feel this is truly what you want to do you can assist me with patients. It will give you an idea of what is involved, not just the healing aspects, but the caring that all patients need.'

'That sound wonderful ma'am, I would like to help,' Harry gave her a smile. He really did want to become a healer and working this right now might just get him away from Hogwarts. Not to mention, it would get him away Granger, the Weasley's, Black and the headmaster. So Harry followed the matron into her office, they sat down while she spoke to him about what is involved to become a healer and what scores he would need to even be accepted into the training course. She pulled down a few books, passing them to Harry. He promised to look after her books but he also said he was excited to get started.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry could hardly believe it, but he thoroughly enjoyed the books that Madam Pomfrey loaned him. That evening after dinner, Harry continued reading, he also made sure that McGonagall saw what books he was reading. He might have made it sound that he was undecided about being a healer, but he had known since his first year he wanted to help people. And what better way then becoming a healer.

Harry had borrowed a few more books from the library, all on healing, but he did find one on parselmagic. Madam Pince was away for the holidays, so Harry wrote down his name and the names of the books so she would know where the books disappeared to.

It was a day before the students were due to arrive back after the Christmas break. Severus had informed Harry that Black had returned so they knew he would be cautious around Harry.

'Every time I see you lately Harry you are reading books on healing.'

Harry smile as he looked up at McGonagall, 'It's what I want to do Professor, I just wish I was older so I could start learning and training. I found a book on parselmagic, it's fascinating and healers that can speak with snakes has been known to cure people with mind damage. Does Hogwarts offer any type of traineeship or apprenticeship for something like healers?'

'No, it does not, mainly because with so many students here the staff would not get time to train their apprentice,' Minerva sat beside Harry on the sofa, 'Are you really serious about becoming a healer?'

'Yes ma'am, I first had the thought when Madam Pomfrey healed me in first year. I saw how tired she was but she was dedicated, she was going to make sure I was healed before she rested. I like to help Professor, it is something that is just part of me, so to me healing is what I'm meant to do. I know I can do the spells in defence, which would help if I got into a fight, but I don't want to hurt anyone, I want to help them.'

'Tell me about Mr. Ronald Weasley, do you know why he is so determined to be your friend?'

'I think it's the-boy-who-lived, not really me. When I first met him on the train ride, he told me how if he does do good then it won't mean much as his brothers had already done everything. He was a bit…um, sort of awed by me. I tried to tell him I don't remember doing anything and really, I think my mother did it, did something that allowed me to survive. I did try to give Ron a chance but he kept arguing with me, he would always try to make me skive off my homework and play chess. He even wanted me to go out of Gryffindor tower after curfew. When he found out about my father's invisibility cloak he was always on me about using it to sneak into the restricted section, or into the Slytherin rooms to play pranks. I caught him trying to get into my trunk once, that's when I began to seal it. I don't own anything that belongs to my parent's, the cloak is all I have. Now though, he told me that being gay is wrong, he looked really disgusted, yet he is still trying to be my friend. That doesn't make sense if he doesn't like people that date their own gender. I don't know Professor, but after they tried to poison me, I'm worried what else they might do.'

'Then I may have a solution. I am not sure if you know this Harry, but there is another magical school in this country. The Irish academy of magic. They offer traineeships for many subjects, healing being one of them. They also allow their students to remain for their full seven to nine years if the students wishes. Or for someone like you who is an orphan yet can afford the tuition.'

'I…um, saw this boy, he told me he goes to the Irish academy, he is studying to be a lawyer. He explained how it was very selective on who they accept and I didn't think they would look at me. The thing is, I sort of made it sound like we were more than we were, were more friends than anything. I wanted to prove that Ron, Hermione and some of the others, like Black, who were against gay's that I am gay, I also wanted to prove they were against it. We're really just friends, he's name is Evan, he lived in Surry. I met him the first time when I had to walk to the shop for aunt petunia. We've been writing to each other ever since.'

'Then if you wish to transfer, I can approve it, you will also have someone you are already friendly with. I will be honest Harry, I know Albus along with the Weasley's have some type of plans which involve you. So even if they cannot give you a love potion for Ginny, it does not mean they will not try something else.'

'I think they will, and I hate admitting this, but I'm a bit scared to be in Gryffindor tower. Neville's great, he keeps a watch when I'm in the shower, to make sure they don't do anything. We've been watching each other's food and drink, just in case. I have the ring which will tell me if any of my food or drink has been tampered with but I might get distracted. I don't want to feel scared anymore Professor, so I would like to go to this other school, it will also help me become a healer.'

'Then send a letter to the school requestion the admission forms. You will also need to contact Gringotts so your tuition here is cancelled. They can also organise for your tuition to be paid to the academy, once you've been accepted. When you get the forms, fill them out then bring them to me so I can sign them. Make sure no one sees them or the headmaster will interfere, he may even get the Minister involved. As your guardian I will send off the forms straight away, and if they approve it then it will be finalised before anyone realises you are gone.'

'Thank you Professor, I'll do that first thing in the morning.'

'Then I'll say goodnight.'

'Goodnight Professor,' Harry smiled.

Harry would have liked to tell Severus but he knew it would be best to wait until morning. So he decided to changed and read in bed, but he knew he would have trouble falling asleep. He will finally be rid of them and be in a place that Severus will be working at the same time.

Harry woke early the following morning, he dressed and headed to the owlery, he wanted to make it look like he was sending away for the forms. Once he sent Hedwig off, but this time he just told her to leave until the following day then return with the same letter he attached to her leg. She nipped his fingers before flying off. Harry then headed straight to Severus' room.

'You're early.'

'Professor McGonagall spoke to me about being a healer, then she brought up the Irish academy. I told her about Evan but I mentioned that we were more like friends and he helped me out. It was so I could prove Black, Ron and the others were against gays but still wanted to be my friend. She told me to send away for the forms. I went to the owlery before, sent Hedwig off with a letter, told her to return sometime tomorrow.'

'Then you can fill out the forms, once Minerva sends them off then I will wait for a few weeks before I let them know I will take the position.'

'I really put it on though, made it sound like I was scared to be in Gryffindor tower.'

'She would know they could try something so really, it would not matter if you acted afraid or not. So let's get these forms done then I can show you which books would be helpful at the academy.'

Harry grinned, then sat at the front of Severus' desk. The moment the forms were in front of him he became excited. He just hoped the old man didn't find out what he was doing, not until he was gone.

'Um, Severus, didn't you say they had to approve transfers.'

'They do, I spoke with the headmaster of the academy, he already approved you. He does not like Albus Dumbledore, he also does not like the English Ministry of Magic. They believe that there laws and some of the older customs are driving muggleborns or muggle raised students back to the muggle world. There are no robes there at the academy, the only times robes are used is for ceremonial purposes, or for the welcome feast and leaving feast. Quills are also optional at the academy, you may use pens, if you wish.'

'Then my writing will be neater, I never did get the hang of quills. I usually have to write out my assignments twice so I can make sure it's neat enough. I made Black think I won't use quills, he didn't look happy.'

'Then use this,' Severus pulled a pen from his drawer, he handed it to Harry who grinned then began to fill out his forms. Now he knew he could finally have the life he wants without any interference from Albus Dumbledore or anyone that supports him. He would have Severus in the same school and he could remain at the academy until he finished his education. After filling out the forms he wrote his letter to Gringotts. How he wanted the tuition for Hogwarts to be cancelled. He could not send it, not until he received the official letter from the Irish academy of magic. Since Severus had already spoken with them he knew that within a week he would officially be able to leave Hogwarts. He could finally get right away from Dumbledore, as well as the two youngest Weasley's, along with Granger and Black.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

After the last class of the first day after the holidays, the twins told Harry that McGonagall asked about Harry's food and drink being tampered with on Christmas day. They told her it was true, the twins made sure to tell her that they believed their mother did it so Harry would turn his attention to Charlie since they found out Harry was gay. The twins also mentioned that they spoke with Charlie, who admitted Harry was cute but not really his type, he also thought Harry was too young for him. The twins mentioned to Charlie that Harry wasn't attracted to red heads, only because it made him think of his mother.

Harry thanked the twins then walked off with Neville. Both knew that McGonagall would be keeping an eye on Harry just to make sure Ron, Ginny, Ron, Black, nor Albus did end up slipping Harry something. She may never find out what their plans were for Harry but it didn't mean she would just stand back and not help a student who needs it.

The following morning Harry and Neville were standing outside the defence classroom waiting for the rest of the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, along with Black.

'So what's it like to have Professor McGonagall as your guardian?'

'She's great, allows me to choose my own friends, she also encourages me with what I want to do when I've finished my education. She's been telling me which books would help and who I could talk to if I want to. I was able to finish all my assignments and still had time to myself, without anyone annoying me,' Harry made sure to glare at Ron and Hermione as they walked up with the rest of the students. But Harry and Neville also knew that Black would have been listening, 'I couldn't ask for a better guardian.'

Neville grinned at Harry just as Black gestured for everyone to enter the classroom, 'So what happened to Lupin?' Seamus asked looking around.

'Oh, he's done a runner for using an unforgivable on me,' Harry said with a shrug but he spoke loud enough so everyone would hear especially Black who glared at Harry, he smirked back.

When Black finished explaining about the spell they had to practice. Neville and Harry performed it instantly, to shock from Black, Hermione and half the Slytherin's. It was time they realised just how powerful the two boys are. While the rest of the students kept practicing the wand movements, Harry and Neville did the spell again, this time without speaking. It made both boys laugh at the looks of jealousy they got from Hermione, they also received an angry look from Ron. By the end of the lesson half the Slytherin's and a few Gryffindor's had been able to cast the spell. Ron was not one of them which made Harry and Neville smirk.

Hedwig arrived back later that day, just like Harry told her too. He took the letter, put it in his pocket then went back to his dinner. It was time to take his forms (which were in Severus's rooms) to McGonagall so she could sign them and send them off. He knew it would only be a day or two at most before Harry got the official letter from the Irish Academy of Magic accepting his application.

Harry headed to Severus' office so he could get the forms, he smiled at Severus before heading down to see McGonagall.

'Why is the Irish Academy writing to you Harry?'

'Fuck off Granger.'

'Are you applying to go there?'

Harry sighed but he made it look like he was resigned to answer her, 'If you must know my business then it's from Evan, you remember him don't you, the boy I was snogging on Christmas day. He goes to the Academy, he wrote to me, just like I write to him. He will use the official envelopes of the academy because he likes to show off his school. Now that you have your answer, next time you bug me about my personal life I'm going to turn you into a great big spider,' Harry glared then walked off, but he did see Ron shudder who was hanging back.

Harry smiled when he handed the forms to McGonagall, she picked up her quill without even saying anything then began to fill them out. Harry watched as she signed then called her house elf to deliver them straight into the hands of the Irish Academy of Magic's headmaster.

'I'm sure you will hear back from then in the next day or two.'

'I hope so Professor, but I had Granger question me about the Academy, she saw their crest on the envelope. I told her it was from Evan who likes to use their stationary. I hate lying to anyone but I know she would go straight to Professor Dumbledore then he would try to stop me leaving.'

'Sometimes we all need to…lie, but I never said that.'

Harry chuckled, 'No, you didn't. Thank you Professor.'

Just as Harry reached the door the elf popped back in, 'Wait Harry.'

He turned, 'Is something wrong Professor?'

'No, the headmaster sent his approval back with Mipsy,' she held out the letter.

'Wow,' Harry read through the official letter, that also welcomed him to his new school, 'Um, will I be able to use this port key to leave Hogwarts?'

'Yes, you can, the wards will not prevent a person leaving by port key, only entering. The one you have can only be used once and by the person whose name it was addressed to. When you pack, go somewhere private, like a bathroom, then tap it with your wand and say your full name.'

'So I can leave straight away, I know I need to for my own safety and I want to so I can become a healer by training now. But I'm sort of sad to be leaving the castle.'

'Yes, you never had much privacy because of their plans. It's a shame Harry, your parent's loved it here. Your mother would often study while she sat near the Black lake. In the same spot you sit actually. You remind me so much of Lily.'

'I like hearing that Professor, I get told things about my father all the time, but my mother hardly gets mentioned. Thanks again,' Harry went to the door, 'I'll miss you as well Professor,' he didn't turn around, just hurried away, straight down to Severus's rooms.

'I wasn't expecting you so soon.'

'McGonagall sent the forms with her house elf, the headmaster at the academy sent my approval back with the elf,' Harry held up the letter, 'It's a port key, I can leave anytime.'

'Then leave straight away, I've caught too many looks from Albus, Black, Weasley and Granger. It's time to get you away from them. I will drop by to see you on the weekend.'

'I'll miss seeing you every day Sev, but I know it will be safer. When will you let them know?'

'I still have to finish off the year. I will not be telling Albus, I will give my resignation letter to Minerva two weeks before the end of the school year. But I will not be telling anyone where I'm going. I would not put it past Albus to try to stop me. I know this will be hard Harry, but it is the best thing for you.'

Severus moved his wand around the room then he hugged Harry, 'You'll be fine, I want you safe and I want you away from here.'

Harry hugged Severus tightly, 'I will concentrate on my work, it will keep me busy and mind off how much I will miss you. Neville has told me he plans to leave in a few days, his gran has organised tutors for him. Keep an eye on him, I wouldn't put anything past that lot.'

'Already worked that out, I spoke with Longbottom, he will be spending every evening in here with me from the moment you leave. I will also speak with Minerva when you leave, she will make sure he is safe. Now go pack, keep your cloak over you until you activate that port key.'

Harry nodded as Severus let him go, he knew hugging Severus was a risk in case someone found out they were more than friends. So Harry walked to the door, he looked back just as Severus removed his charms. He gave Severus one last small smile before hurrying away.

Harry quickly packed his trunk then shrunk it, along with his broom, placing them in his pocket then he pulled the cloak over himself. He just got through the portrait hole when he had to moved quietly into a corner, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were walking towards him.

'So it was from that other queer,' Ron spat.

'Are you sure it was just a friendly letter?' Ginny asked.

'Yes, we heard that is where that boy goes to school, even though the envelope had their crest on it, it didn't look like anything official about it at all. It's time to use that potion while he sleeps, once he's dosed he won't be able to fight it.'

'Then the old man should have suggested it ages ago then he wouldn't be putting up a fight,' Ron said.

'He was hoping Harry would be weak as he intended. It will be done tonight, just ignore him so he doesn't get suspicious.'

Harry waited until the three of them stepped into Gryffindor tower before he hurried towards the nearest bathroom. He really wished he could have spoken to Neville first, but his friend knew this could happen quickly. Severus would speak with him so that made Harry feel a little better. He checked the stalls, when he found them empty he held the letter.

'Harry James Potter,' he felt a pull from behind his navel as he was yanked away from Hogwarts, for the last time. But this time he wanted to leave and leave for good. It was time he began his new life away from people who wanted to use him. It was time to just concentrate on his studies and his life.

One thing Harry and Severus had worked on to make it harder for anyone to find him, he had the potion that will change his looks from his father to his mother. He will keep some aspects of his father, it's just so he didn't look exactly like James Potter. Harry and Severus hoped it would be enough to keep from being recognised.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry spoke with the Headmaster, Professor Reginald Callahan, Harry explained about the potion and why he decided to use it. The headmaster believed he should do it straight away, it will make recognising Harry Potter difficult, apart from the scar on his forehead, which Harry kept covered by his hair.

So after they spoke, Harry took the potion straight away then went to get settled into his new school. One thing he liked, he had his own room. It was small but it had enough space that he didn't feel like he lived in a cupboard. There was a large bed, a desk and chair, a wardrobe and a chest of drawers. All the boy's rooms lead to the bathroom, same with the girls rooms. Harry met up with Evan, he explained about the potion and why he was taking it. Evan thought it was for the best, then said he wouldn't use Harry's last name. If someone asked then they would work out what to say. Evan introduced him to some of his friends then showed him around the school. The Irish Academy of Magic might not have a lake to swim in during the warm weather, because it had an indoor heated pool. It also had an indoor practice quidditch pitch so the quidditch players could keep training through the winter months.

Neville arrived back from his fake detention with Snape, he stepped into the boys dorm room then headed straight to his bed. He could see Ron staring at Harry's empty bed, but Neville wondered why he hadn't run to the headmaster. Harry's trunk was gone and the wardrobe was open showing it was empty. Neville acted like nothing was wrong, just grabbed his bathroom bag and pyjama's, he headed out to have a shower.

By the time Neville returned Ron was gone, he just climbed into bed, pulling the curtains around his bed. He found Harry's old robes with a note asking Neville if he would pass them on to Colin or any boy that might want them, except Ron. Harry knew Colin's family was on the lower scale of income so maybe he would not mind taking Harry's robes, especially since he only bought them a few months ago. But Neville knew that Colin worshipped Harry, so receiving someone from the-boy-who-lived would make Colin feel special.

Neville thought of Harry and knew he would finally be able to relax and have a decent life without Ron, Hermione or the headmaster interfering.

Minerva looked up when her office door opened. She had been expecting a visit from the headmaster. She did not expect Weasley or Granger to be with him.

'What can I do for you Headmaster?'

'Ron told me that Harry's trunk is gone and he hasn't been seen since before dinner. As you are now his guardian, I was hoping you would know where he is.'

'In fact I do Albus, he left, he transferred to another school, mainly to get away from people who tried to poison him.'

'That's a lie, we never did, his ring is not working,' Ron blurted out.

'The twins have already told me what happened Mr. Weasley, so thirty points for lying and a detention every night for the next week, with Professor Snape. Now if that's all, I have work to do.'

'Where did he go Minerva?'

'That is none of your business Albus, but he has been guaranteed protection, especially from you. If you keep going Albus you may be accused of planning his kidnapping, or even that you may have feelings for a thirteen year old boy. So many rumours are going around right now, I believe more will spread by tomorrow. I am Harry's guardian, but I will never tell you where he went. Now if you could please leave, I have work to do.'

Albus knew Minerva was powerful enough to fight of the imperius curse or any potion he may wish to try. All he could do was leave and hope one of his contacts would find out where Harry went.

'He had the envelope, it might not have been from that boy.'

'It probably wasn't, in fact since he answered you I would say that is suspicious right there. The headmaster of that school does not like me, he will not cooperate. I doubt any teacher there will. He will be seen, sooner or later, we will get him back. I will make sure the person I send has a port key on them to give to Harry. He will be well hidden so no one will find him.'

'Why can't we send him a letter that has the portus charm on it?' Hermione asked.

'The Irish Academy has enchantments to prevent the portus charm, along with many others that I dismantled from here years ago.'

'What about if we hide Neville away, he might return to save him,' Ron suggested.

'No, Augusta Longbottom would have me out of here if anything happened to her grandson. She does have a lot of support within the Wizengamot and the governors. No, leave Neville alone, I will work on a few people who will keep an eye out for him. You best get back to the tower,' Albus waited until his two students left before he allowed his true self to show, his real and very angry self to show.

Severus Snape was hiding in the shadows, he wanted to have some type of memory to use if he needed it. If anything happened to Harry, Severus would release the information that Albus Dumbledore planned to kidnap Harry Potter. Severus could also use part of the conversion about what Ron Weasley said about Neville, if he needed to. Severus headed to his rooms, he needed to write to Harry, to warn him not to take anything from anyone outside the school. He knew Harry wouldn't, but reading it from Severus, Harry would know the reason. Severus also wrote that it would be best if Harry stayed inside the school's enchantments that way no one can get to him. Severus would take him shopping during the holidays, but they would go overseas where it would be hard for anyone to notice Harry.

Severus had a feeling that Harry would not leave the confines of the school, at least for a long time but he had to mention it just in case. He knew just how dangerous Albus could be, especially now Harry had slipped away from the old man. Albus would not play the nice grandfather, he would show his real self which could put Harry in more danger. When Severus sent his letter off he decided to speak with Minerva, show her his memory so she would know what was going on. She would keep watch on Neville but also let Severus know if she heard anything about Harry.

Neville was asked constantly the following day where Harry was, he just said he left because he didn't feel safe, as there was already one attempt to poison him. The twins made sure they told as many people as they could that his mother, sister and their youngest brother were involved with trying to poison Harry with some potion, they also said Hermione was involved. By the end of the first day, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were being ignored or hexed, mostly hexed. Twice they had to run to the hospital when they began to break out in large disgusting pimples. The third time they had to run to the hospital was because they all ended up with eight tentacles each. Colin who was wearing Harry's robes, would constantly take pictures whenever he saw those three being hexed. He planned to have Neville send copies to Harry, Colin hoped Harry got a good laugh. The quidditch team were one lot that was giving Ron, Hermione and Ginny a hard time. Because of them they had lost their seeker and a seeker that was the best in the school.

Harry was given a couple of days to settle in before starting classes. He needed to know his way around, like where the classes were, where the hospital was and the library. Hedwig had already arrived so he decided to give her a rest for a day or so then send her to the local magical town in Ireland to get books on healing. Madam Pomfrey had given him the names of a list of books that might interest him. He planned to speak with the healer here, all he knew at the moment was it was a man.

When Harry got back to his room after spending time with Evan he saw Severus' owl. Not many people knew that Severus had his own owl. Harry removed the letter then gave Perseus an owl treat before sitting at his desk to read the letter.

'Why am I not surprised, well, I've taken the potion so no one will know it's me. Only Severus, his new headmaster and Evan knew about the potion but they won't tell anyone who he really is,' Harry figured since Perseus was still here he would reply to Severus.

"Dear Severus, thanks for the warning, but I wasn't surprised. I told professor Callahan about the potion, he said I should take it straight away, I did which makes me feel a lot safer now I know I can't be recognised. I don't plan on leaving the confines of the school, unless I'm with you so I know I'll be safe. I haven't seen everything yet, but I know already that this place is the place for me, it's great. I love the fact I have my own room, it might be quarter of the size of your private room but it's all I need and has everything I need, so again, it's great. I won't write more since I will see you on the weekend. Say hi to Neville and the twins for me, love Harry."

Harry tied the letter to the owl's leg then watched him fly away. Harry smiled knowing the owl had been told to wait for a reply. Severus wanted to make sure he was okay, which he was.

When Harry woke the next morning the first thing he did after showering was look in the mirror. It still surprised him how different he looked.

'It's great now I don't look like James Potter, and I'm not a complete double of my mother, yet I have small bits of them. I'm glad I kept my mother's eyes. I can just use my coloured contacts when I leave the confines of the school. Which won't be for a while, after Severus arrives,' Harry grinned then hurried to dress.

One thing Harry liked, he didn't have to worry about robes yet, since he started near the end of the school year. He was given permission to get new robes before the new school year. One thing he did find out that made him happy, the cellar of the school was used twice a year. The headmaster would have everything a student would need sent to the school, whatever was left was returned. Harry knew it would mean he was safer now he would not need to go into Diagon alley to buy any of his equipment. There were some magical shops in Ireland, but Harry knew the old man would have people watching the place to see if Harry turned up. He might look different but he wasn't going to take the chance that anyone could find him.

Another thing Harry liked, there was a few tunnels that allowed the students to get from building to building without having to go outside in the snow, or the rain. The students were told that they could be used anytime, but the staff preferred if they were only used during winter or when the weather was bad. Harry liked the look of the grounds, so he would prefer to head outside. But if it was raining or snowing, he would use the tunnels.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Albus was beginning to get frustrated. All his contacts have said the same thing. No one will ever get past the enchantments of the Irish Academy of Magic since they train curse breakers. The teachers at the Irish school are some of the best curse breakers in the world, so any enchantment they do was basically impossible to break. Albus had people watching the school but outside the enchantments, he also had people around the small magical shopping village in Ireland in the hope Harry would turn up to buy his new robes.

Minerva would constantly watch Albus and Sirius, but also Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Severus would also watch them, he wanted to make sure Harry would always be safe.

Minerva looked up from her work, 'Is Harry okay?'

'He's fine Minerva, very happy at his new school. He is going to start his apprenticeship at the beginning of the next school year. Healer Smithe believes Harry will be able to help many people due to his ability to speak with snakes.'

'I'm pleased for him Severus. They have not given up and I believe they have people watching the school and towns.'

'He would, but Harry is not going to be leaving the confines of the enchantments. But the reason I came to see you is to tell you I'm leaving. I've put in to be the defence teacher for ten years, he keeps turning me down. Well, the Irish Academy offered me that position,' Severus held out his letter of resignation, 'I'm hoping you could file that but kept it quiet until after I leave.'

'I will, he would try to keep you here. I said to him many times that you should have that position. Sirius does well in that class, the first in many years, but he is not as skilled at you. I will miss you Severus, I'm sure Poppy will as well.'

'I admit I will miss you and Poppy, you are the only two who took the time to get to know me. This school is not going to remain the premier school in Europe, not with Albus running it. The curriculum is already been cut in half, and he removed so many of the wards that the students are not as safe as they should be.'

'Yes, I know, but he refuses to listen and since the governors still admire Albus he seems to get away with anything. If it gets any worse, I will be leaving myself. I do know that Filius has spoken about leaving since his subject has been reduced to charms that will only help at home. Will you leave the moment the students have left?'

'Yes, most of my private rooms ae already packed. I have sent some of my potions equipment to Ireland, I just need to finish, without Albus finding out.'

'Did you help Harry at all Severus?'

'I have been helping, from his first year. I removed him from that abusive home, we just never made it official. I have come to care for that boy Minerva, and he cares for me, he even said he thinks of me as a father. He deserves a good life after the way those muggles treated him.'

'He does and he has that now, with your help. Send me letters occasionally, I would like to know how you are doing and how Harry is doing.'

'I will.'

Minerva watched Severus leave. She signed off on his resignation, and dated it. She placed it in her drawer. She would not send it out until Severus left, otherwise Albus would find out and try to stop him leaving.

On the last day of term Albus spoke with Molly using the fireplace, 'Take Ron and Ginny into Ireland often Molly. Sooner or later he will turn up there to buy books or items he is interested in. I am having Sirius check on all the quidditch games to see where Ireland are playing.'

'We will make some quick trips there Albus. We just have to hope he is there when we are.'

'I have a few of my contacts going to be staking out different places in Ireland.'

'So Longbottom has not mentioned anything?'

'No, only that Harry didn't feel safe so he left. The ring was hidden so none of us realised he had it. We could have made everyone believe Harry lied, but Minerva already spoke with the twins.'

'I have tried with them Albus, they are immune to any potion I give them, and they seem to like the boy. They will not help us in anyway. Charlie left, he said he needed to get back to work but he also said the twins told him that we were hoping he would take an interest in Harry. Charlie said he was too young but he also found out that Harry will never date a red head as it makes him think of his mother. There is not much more we can do, but we will keep a look out, and I have the port key on me.'

'Don't give him a chance Molly, if you see him just shove it into his hand then activate it. I need him here, or all of us will suffer when Voldemort returns. I have to go, I need to speak with my contacts. Keep me updated.'

'I will Albus, we will find him, sooner or later.'

Neville joined Hannah, Susan, Dean and Seamus on the train. He explained more about Harry and how he felt like he was in danger. Not just from Ron, Ginny and Hermione, but others seemed too interested in Harry.

Neville never told anyone apart from Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall that he was not returning to Hogwarts. But he had heard a lot of students talking about how classes that they did want were no longer available. There were many students who grew up in the muggle world who are disappointed in Hogwarts. Neville had a feeling that sooner or later some students might just leave Hogwarts and never return, just like he was.

Harry was sitting on his bed reading some of the new books he had Hedwig get for him. He looked up when he heard a knock.

'Severus,' Harry ran and hugged the man he had come to think of as a father.

Severus smiled as he hugged Harry, 'Minerva is the only one that knows I'm coming here. She signed off on my resignation instantly but kept it in her desk, until today. But she will keep all this to herself,' Severus pulled the chair over next to Harry's bed, 'She told me she may end up leaving Hogwarts as well. But she is not the only one that might leave. Filius is not happy with Albus and the way he has changed some of the curriculum.'

'Why would he do it though? All that has nothing to do with me, but it seems he doesn't want any student to learn enough.'

'That's exactly it, or what I believe he is up to. No student leaving Hogwarts will have the knowledge that he has. Most of the staff are getting older, sooner or later they will retire. He will have less experience staff that will make sure no one learns too much. When I was doing my rounds last night, I decided to check out the library. I noticed some advanced spell books are missing. He could not remove too much, not yet or people like Minerva would find out. I pulled some random books down, especially from the restricted section. All have been altered, dangerous or advanced spells and potions are now missing.'

'He's going to keep everyone limited, like what a fourth or fifth year would learn.'

'Exactly, then he will be thought of as the most powerful wizard around. I filled in Reginald when I got here, he is going to speak with some people he knows in the Irish ministry. They are not sure if anything can be done for those students, but at least some will know.'

'Good, but was Neville and the others okay?'

'Fine, it seems they left Neville alone and I have a feeling it's because Albus is wary of making Augusta Longbottom angry. She has many friends inside the ministry, some are even governors.'

'So the old man would be worried the governors would sack him if something happened to Neville?'

'Yes, he would. He will not give up, he does plan to kidnap you, or have someone kidnap you on his behalf. Looking at you now, they will not notice you at first glance. If they have time to study you, then they might realise. If Black studies you he will see parts of James and Lily. Weasley and Granger might not recognise you, same with Molly. It's the ones that knew your parent's that just might recognise you.'

'I'm not leaving here Severus, unless I'm with you. Professor Callahan explained how they have everything a student needs sent here twice a year. I know I might feel a bit hemmed in after some time, but I also know how dangerous they are, especially the old man. It's safer to remain inside the enchantments unless we go somewhere together.'

'Which we will, in another two weeks. But I have polyjuice potion ready for both of us. He will know very soon I have left, he may not link the two of us but it's better to be safe than sorry. Now I should go and organise my rooms. I know the house elves will unpack but I do like my things in the right spots.'

'You are organised and like your things in a specific order, it's you Severus. So I'll see you at dinner soon?'

'Yes, I will be joining the staff,' Severus stood, he put the chair back at the desk, hugged Harry then left. He felt better now he was with Harry, and he knew Harry would be able to study easier without having to worry about what Albus Dumbledore and his supporters were up to. He knew just from his talk with the headmaster that no one can get inside the school without his permission. That made Severus relax more, he knew Harry was safe.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Over the next few years Harry proved himself as a healer, or at least a healer in training. He loved the school, he even liked all the staff. There was no ghost putting you to sleep while he tried to learn history. There was no caretaker who would always threaten to take you down to the dungeons and hang you up by your thumbs. There were no major fights of any kind, even if there were a lot of arguments. Most of the students that went to the Irish Academy of Magic realised that this school was giving them the career they wanted. They were not going to stuff up their education just because they were fighting with another student.

Even though Severus was still a tough teacher, he was a lot calmer than he had been at Hogwarts. The students enjoyed defence against the dark arts, and because of Severus' background as a death eater (which was known), he was able to give the students a lot more knowledge than any other teacher could. He made sure to teach his students how to fight against dark spells.

Harry dated, but so far he was more interested in his studies than having a serious relationship. But Harry also found out that many of the other students felt the same way. On his sixteenth birthday, Harry lost his virginity to another boy who was also sixteen and a virgin. They dated for a few months before they went back to just being friends.

Severus had a contact that would let him know whenever one of Albus' spies were outside the school or anywhere in the Irish magical shopping district. Harry never visited, Severus always took him overseas. Not just for shopping, but to continue their holidays that were also educational. Molly, Ron, Mad-eye, Sirius and many others would take turns to be in Ireland, just hoping to see Harry Potter.

Apart from making sure he always wore his coloured contact lenses, Harry allowed his hair to grow. As it grew longer the lighter it got. Whenever he looked in the mirror than look at a picture of himself at thirteen. Harry knew no one would ever recognise him now. He still wasn't going to take the chance that he could be spotted by one of Dumbledore's people. So if he left the school, it was always with Severus and both of them took polyjuice potion.

Just before Harry's seventeenth birthday, he got a letter from the twins. They used one of their inventions to overhear a conversation between Ron, Ginny, Hermione and their mother. It seems they came up with a plan to get hold of Harry, they put that plan to Albus Dumbledore. He agreed it would work and planned to take it to the Minister. They wanted Fudge to seal the Potter vaults so Harry could not access it. The story was that Harry Potter was being controlled by someone using a potion, which was the reason he stopped talking to his friend and the reason he left Hogwarts.

'It's time Severus, if I don't do this now they will make sure all my money and parent's things are gone.'

'It is time, so do it Harry.'

'It's because I'm about to turn seventeen.'

'Yes, it is. So write to the Daily Scribe so they can work out a time to meet. I will be with you but again using the potion. I believe it's time to release my memory as well. So we'll let them take a copy of yours then I will offer them mine.'

'Yours will cause the most damage, at least for the old man.'

'It all started because of Albus Dumbledore. We're going to stop him and all his little followers. Write your letter, Perseus is in my chamber.'

The people from the Daily Scribe got back to Harry straight away. Since they found out that Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived had transferred to the Irish Academy, they had been hoping to gain an interview with him. So far they were turned down, mainly so Harry could concentrate on his lessons. Now he was near the end of his schooling, he was willing to sit down with them. He only had a few conditions, and that everything he told them would be released, be truthful, and memories attached, which had been verified by one of the Irish unspeakables.

Harry also wrote to Gringotts to have the contents of his vaults transferred to Ireland's Gringotts bank. He received a reply the following day. The goblins explained that a few people had tried to enter his vaults, they had also tried to explain that Harry was under the influence of some potion so they needed to make sure no one tricked Harry into handing over his money. The transfer was done straight away, since Harry added blood to the letter. It proved to the goblins (once they checked the blood to make sure there was no potion in his system) Harry was in his right mind and it was also proof that he wanted the contents transferred. The goblins did not care either way, they controlled both banks so they still made money, which is all they cared about.

The interview shocked the reporter, but seeing the memory and Severus Snape's memory he knew once they were seen it would be attached to the story would shock the magical world. After thanking Harry Potter and Severus Snape he rushed back to his office to get the story printed up and have the memory charmed to the paper. Every page would show a section of Harry and Severus' memory until the full memories were completed.

Minerva glared at Albus when he was arrested by four aurors, other aurors also took Ron, Ginny, and Hermione granger into custody. The Minister was also at Hogwarts that day. He had realised that Albus Dumbledore had been using him and manipulating him. He told Minerva that the governors had agreed to promote her to headmistress and she was to reinstate all the old courses that had been cancelled by Albus. The unspeakables would be arriving the following day to set all the wards that were supposed to be around Hogwarts, which would keep the students safe. Minerva already had many plans, one was to hire more teachers and remove two that were not needed or wanted. She also planned to remove Filch. It was time the students didn't feel like they were going to be dragged off and tortured by the care taker.

Once the students were back in their dorm rooms, Minerva wrote to Severus and Harry so they would know exactly what happened with Albus and his supporters who had tried to poison Harry.

Severus found Harry sitting under one of the large trees, 'Are you okay?'

Harry looked up and smiled, 'Perfect,' he held up the letter, 'It worked Severus, he's locked up and the others were expelled, but they are also on probation for the next five years. Molly was sentenced to two years and Sirius was sacked.'

'Yes, Minerva filled me in after the trials,' Severus conjured a chair, 'Without being able to call Fawkes, Albus will not last longer than a year, at most.'

'I can't feel sorry for him Severus, not with everything he did to me and planned for me. But now the students at Hogwarts will finally feel safe and be able to learn what they want.'

'With that, would you like to return to Hogwarts?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, even if I could train to be a healer, I wouldn't return. I like it here Severus, I'm more relaxed, and I've made some great friends, true friends. No, this is the school for me. I have two more years here before I can finally go to work as a healer. But I am going to miss this place. It's given me the life I want. That all started because of you. I can't thank you enough for everything you did Severus. You're my saviour.'

'I did what I knew your mother would have wanted. But you deserve the life you have now Harry. Just go out into the world and help as many people as you can. Its part of you, to help, and soon, to heal. We will still see each other, on my days off and during the holidays. Until you end up in a relationship where you will want to spend all your time with him.'

'I will still spend time with you…dad,' Harry gave a small nervous smile, he received a big smile and a nod from Severus. It was how Harry felt about Severus Snape, the man was his father, in every way that mattered. Harry had a family, one that cared.

Severus felt himself choke up when Harry called him dad. He never thought he would get close to anyone, now he had a son and one that would make a name for himself. This time it won't be the-boy-who-lived, but Harry Potter, healer. Severus was proud of Harry and he knew Harry would continue to make him proud.

For Harry Potter, his life couldn't get any better and it all started when he showed Severus Snape the letter from Lily Potter.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
